Say What You Feel
by vintageambition
Summary: Maya and Lucas have been dating for a year now, but when Lucas suddenly starts being distant, Maya struggles to figure out what's wrong. Will she do something she regrets to fix it? Angsty Lucaya...
1. Couldn't Ask For Anything More

**A/N: This is my first Lucaya story and I'm really proud of how it turned out. I already have the whole story written so all I need to do is upload! Let me know what you guys think.**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World, just the plot line of this story.**

Chapter 1: Couldn't Ask For Anything More

Maya's hand tightened around Lucas's as their intertwined fingers lightly stroked against each other. The two walked through the New York streets, Maya smiling as Lucas told her a story about something that happened earlier that day during baseball practice.

It was just after 9:00, a cool April breeze blowing through the city. Maya stuffed her free hand in her pocket to shield it from the slight cold. She looked up at her Huckleberry and smiled. His excited face was completely enthralled with his story, while Maya was completely enthralled in him; in this moment.

They had been through so much since junior high. It was their sophomore year of high school and they recently celebrated their one year anniversary. Maya couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Of course they fought. All couples do. It was usually about stupid stuff and never lasted long. The longest it ever lasted was a fight they had about 5 months into their relationship. Lucas's anger had gotten the better of him and he yelled at her way louder than he should have. He immediately regretted it but Maya walked out and refused to speak to him for 3 days. It was Riley to the rescue on that one, as she finally got Maya to agree to speak to Lucas at Topanga's and he apologized.

Riley had become quite used to their relationship, even encouraged it. She and Lucas tried dating again during freshman year but every conversation prompted the name "Maya" to come out of Lucas's mouth. Eventually both Lucas and Riley got the picture; it was Maya he desperately wanted to be with. And now he was. Every day he got to spend with her was better than the last. All he could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her tiny body. Running his hands through her long blonde hair. Entangling his fingers in hers like they did now walking down the street toward Maya's apartment.

Maya didn't even know what Lucas was saying anymore. His words all swirled around her head. She didn't care about the words, right now, in this moment, all she cared about was his voice. His deep voice keeping her warm from the night air. Lucas noticed her distant, yet content smile and stopped talking.

"You're not even listening anymore are you?" he said with a small chuckle. Maya looked at him surprised, then smiled again.

"Sorry! I-I just like hearing you talk," she said looking at the ground, afraid that sounded dumb. Lucas just smiled and pulled her in to kiss her temple. Maya let out a small giggle and pushed him away playfully. The couple stopped outside of Maya's apartment and she pulled out her keys with her free hand, refusing to let go of Lucas until it was completely necessary. "Thanks for dinner Huckleberry."

Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat before saying "Anything for you, ma'am." This always caused Maya to laugh and now was no exception. Lucas cupped her face with his hands and kissed his blonde beauty. Maya couldn't help but notice this was no ordinary kiss. This kiss felt different, stronger. More passionate. Maya's hands held steady on Lucas's sides, grabbing onto his t-shirt under his coat. This kiss came to an end. The teens held their foreheads against each other, his strong hands still cupping her cheeks. Lucas kissed her forehead, taking a step back, a deep breath coming from him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?" Maya nodded. As she looked at her boyfriend, she noticed him tense up, as if there was something else he wanted to say. Instead of speaking he turned and walked up the street towards the subway station. She ignored the odd goodbye and smiled, knowing how happy he made her. She walked up the steps of her apartment and walked inside. A happy grin was plastered to her face all the way to her room. She found a note on her door reading:

 _"Baby girl me and Shawn went to dinner and a show. Be back late don't wait up! Love mom and Shawn"_

Maya's smile got a little bigger, knowing how amazing it was that both her and her mom were as happy as they were. Lucas and Shawn were both amazing and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her room was a mess. A pile of art supplies on the floor, spread out everywhere. Polaroids and pictures that she meant to hang on her wall were scattered across the room and on the bed. She made her way through the messy obstacle course and threw herself onto the bed. She turned to her side, eyeing one of the framed pictures on her nightstand. Her friends and her all huddled on the couch at Topanga's. She was sitting on Lucas's lap laughing as Zay laid himself out on the table posing.

In this moment, she couldn't ask for anything more…

 **A/N: First chapter done! Ok now honestly don't let this chapter fool you, this is a pretty angsty story. I always do angsty stories with a fluff chapter right in the front haha but I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think so far... This story does contain a good amount of Rilaya friendship, some Riarkle towards the end, a little Zaya friendship, and an OC in the middle that plays kind of a big part.**

 **Review guys! I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Promise. In the mean time, if you have a tumblr and post a fair amount of Lucaya, add me! hahah behappyitsemmalie**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Today Was Different

**A/N: I meant to get this chapter up last night but I got home super late from work and just wanted to crawl into bed lol But here's chapter 2! Full authors note down at the bottom...**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot line of this story.**

Chapter 2: Today Was Different

Maya and Riley were sitting on the stairs at school the next day. Riley was trying to help Maya finish her math homework that Maya had neglected doing the night before. Maya, however, was caught up in other thoughts. Farkle suddenly strolled over.

"Hello ladies," he said, taking a seat next to Riley on the stairs.

"Haven't heard that in a while," Maya grinned, cleaning up her homework and nearly unused math book.

"Yeah I thought I would bring back," both he and Riley shared a chuckle at that. Maya had noticed a certain closeness between Riley and Farkle for a while now. Farkle was really there for Riley last year when she and Lucas broke up again. When Smackle and Farkles's relationship came to an end, she did the same for him. According to Maya, it was only a matter of time before they realized how much they love each other and start actually dating.

As Maya was lost in her own thoughts and Riley and Farkle talked on their own, Lucas Friar came walking down the hall with Zay by his side. The two boys were laughing, then noticed their friends on the stairs and walked right towards them.

"Hello boys," Maya said smiling at Lucas. Farkle eyed her.

"Don't steal my line," he said smirking. Everybody smiled as Maya stood up to stand by Lucas. His arm was thrown around her shoulders casually while the group talked, mostly discussing after school plans to hang at Topanga's. Maya could sense a strange tense feeling in Lucas. She looked up at him and stood on her tip-toes the best she could to reach his ear.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. Lucas didn't answer right away. He thought for a moment, then turned his head to look at her. His eyes avoided hers, which was unusual for him. He nodded his head nervously and let out a small "mhmm." Maya didn't buy it for a minute. He turned his head away quickly, avoiding her. "Lucas?" she let out quietly. He barely had time to look at her when Zay cleared his throat directly at the two of them.

"Could you guys take a break from Lucas-and-Maya-land and give some input on after school?" he smirked, letting them know he was just teasing. Both Lucas and Maya smiled and Lucas became as involved in the conversation as he could. Maya on the other hand could not let go of what was going on in Lucas's mind. She looked up at him in worry and suspicion, but quickly turned her attention to the group, knowing she would have other chances that day to ask Lucas what was up.

When the first bell rang about 15 minutes later, Lucas brought his arm away from Maya's shoulders and took her hand instead. He always walked her to her first class since it was on the way to his. Maya always enjoyed the alone time with him, but not today. Today was different. Maya clung to her boyfriend's hand and actively swung it back and forth freely as they walked. This was a little something she did when she was nervous, something Lucas knew and usually responded to. But, again, today was different. He stared straight ahead, looking as if he was worried or scared or….pissed. Maya picked up on his facials, but didn't say anything about them. She just continued to swing their arms back and forth absent-mindedly. They stood in front of Maya's classroom. The tall cowboy avoiding looking at Maya and the short blonde staring at him exclusively just wanting him to say something.

"I gotta get to class babe," he said. That was not the thing she was hoping he would say. Not even close. He kissed her cheek and hurried off to class. The small blonde stood outside the classroom, looking down the hall in the direction Lucas had gone. She didn't walk into class until the late bell had rang, ignoring the teacher preaching at her for being late again, and slumped into her seat. What was going on? Maya couldn't help but think she had done something. Something to make Lucas rethink liking her, rethink dating her.

She took out her phone and texted Riley as fast as her fingers could type.

To: Pumpkin

 _Bay Window! After School! Emergency!_

It didn't take long for Riley to text back.

From: Pumpkin

 _Absolutely peaches!_

Maya tried to calm down and focus on anything but Lucas. That was a fool's mission. Even the rest of the day, Lucas tried acting like everything was fine: holding her hand, playing with her hair as he sat behind her in Mr. Matthew's history class, sharing his dessert with Maya during lunch. He did all their normal stuff, but Maya could sense his reluctance.

When school was almost over, Maya got a text from her mom asking her to come home after school. Maya sighed deeply, wanting nothing more than to sit in her bay window with Riley and be told she was crazy for thinking anything was wrong. She turned to Riley who was sitting next to her, taking notes at the speed of light.

"Hey. Postpone bay window until later tonight?" Riley looked away from her notes and up at Maya.

"Everything ok? You said bay window was an emergency," Riley looked at Maya worried. Cancelling a bay window session was no small thing. Maya smiled. Her relationship with Lucas might be changing but at least her relationship with her Pumpkin never would.

"Yeah. My mom wants me home after school. Probably nothing," Riley smiled and nodded. The two agreed to postpone the emergency bay window meeting. The gang was planning on meeting at Topanga's at 5 so Riley and Maya would make a trip up to the bay window after that.

Maya wished her mother hadn't texted her. Whatever her mother had to talk to her about could wait but whatever this was that was going with Lucas was killing Maya. She needed Riley to tell her she was crazy. That nothing was different and that Lucas wasn't acting weird. She needed to know that her relationship with Huckleberry, her Huckleberry, wasn't going to change; much less end.

 **A/N: thanks so much for the reviews you guys! But honestly you guys are being so great that it scares me haha I just hope the rest of the story can live up to all your expectations. Anyway keep reviewing guys! Reviews make me super excited and make me want to update lol I really hope you guys liked this chapter as much as you liked the first one.**

 **And for the reviewer who asked YasmineMoussa: the story has 14 chapters and an epilogue!**


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: ok so this feels like a short chapter. More Maya family stuff than Lucaya.**

 **I do not own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 3 : "Surprise!"

Maya got home as quick as she could after school. Lucas usually walked Maya home after school if he didn't have baseball practice, but he texted her shortly after her mom did saying her had to get in some extra pitching practices with the coach. Maya was half disappointed. Yet another thing that felt odd today. Another moment in the day with Lucas avoiding Maya. But she was also half relieved. If their walk was as awkward and uncomfortable as their walk to class earlier that morning, then she didn't want him to walk her home. She took the subway instead, since Lucas wasn't here. They walked so they could be together longer, but on baseball days, she would take the subway. Her mind was on that tall, handsome boy all the way home. Comparing how he acted around her last week with how he acted today. She knew she was driving herself crazy but she couldn't stop.

Finally she was home. She jogged up the stairs and unlocked the front door in a hurry, wanting whatever her mother had to tell her to be a distraction. She walked in to find her mom sitting on the couch, nervously twiddling her fingers. Her mother looked up at her and smiled. She was about to speak when Shawn came in the room from the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo!" Maya was only a little surprised to see Shawn. He had been living with them for a while now. It was just unusual that they were both home right now at 3 in the afternoon. Maya was slightly nervous as what was going on. Both Shawn and Katy stared at Maya, motioning for her to sit down. Maya placed her bag down on the chair and took a seat next to her mom on the couch.

"Mom what's going on?" Maya's eyes shifted between her mom and Shawn. Both were wearing cheesy grins. Shawn grabbed Katy's hand and nodded at her, giving her the que to finally tell Maya. Before any more words were said, Katy lifted her left hand up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that was placed on her finger. Maya's eyes got really wide and she looked wildly between her parental figures. "Are you serious!?" The adults both nodded and smiled, with a laugh coming from Katy. "Oh my god! This is amazing!" Maya threw her arms around her mom. She pulled back, realizing Shawn, a man she had looked up to ever since she met him, was going to be her dad. She would have a real father. An amazing father. One she was sure wouldn't run out on her. She stared at him, smiling. Then without warning threw her hands around him in a tight hug, the tightest the tiny blonde could muster up. Both her mom and soon-to-be dad laughed as Maya released her grip on Shawn.

"You're not joking? This is real?" Maya couldn't believe how overjoyed she was. Katy nodded, an incredibly happy look appearing on her face.

"Why would we joke about this?" Shawn asked, humored by the fact that Maya thought this could be some kind of lie. He always saw Maya as a daughter figure, someone he wanted to take care of. He saw all the love Cory had for Riley and understood it when he looked at Maya. The only thing as good as having Katy for a wife would be having Maya for a daughter; lucky for him he was going to get both. Maya couldn't help herself but throw her arms around both of them at the same time, a large grin on her face seeming never to disappear. Maya sat with her mom for the longest time, talking about wedding details and what kind of dress Katy wanted to wear. Shawn, not wanting to be involved in the girl talk, left back to work less than 30 minutes after telling Maya the good news. Maya's phone dinged in the middle of a discussion of "wedding singers."

From: Pumpkin

 _Are you getting here soon?! No one's here but me. Just lonely little Riley….._

Maya's brow furrowed in confusion. Then suddenly her world came crashing down. Lucas. The whole group. Topanga's. Everything wasn't just happy wedding planning anymore. She looked at her mom, who was giving her a worried look.

"Everything ok?" she asked, looking up from her phone as she scrolled through pages of wedding gowns.

"Yeah I just totally forgot I promised I would meet everyone at Topanga's," she said. "Is it ok if I leave?" She sort of hoped her mom would beg her to stay and discuss wedding details. She wouldn't have to deal with looking at Lucas and seeing that hesitant look on his face.

"Of course baby girl. Go have fun! We have plenty of time for all this stuff," Maya sighed. Of course her mom had to be sweet and understanding. Why couldn't she beg her to stay? Why couldn't she force her to stay? Why couldn't Lucas just tell her what was up so they could get past it and go back to normal? She reluctantly got up, hugged her mom, and headed out the door toward the café.

Maya wondered into the café to see Riley sitting by herself on the couch. She gazed at her phone. 4:46. The boys would be showing up soon. Maya was hoping to get a mini bay window in, but there was no time and it would have to wait. Riley looked at the door way and waved at Maya, causing the blonde to smile.

"Hi peaches!" Riley's smile was so big. Similar to how Maya's was just a couple hours ago when she found out about her mom and Shawn. Maya wished she could have that moment back. Just being purely happy, no worries on her mind. She had that moment this morning, before Lucas was acting like he didn't want to be around her.

Just as Maya sat down next to Riley, 3 boys walked in. Lucas, Zay, and Farkle. They sat down around the girls, Lucas barely even giving a hi to either of them. He looked distracted, like he had a whole list of things on his mind. Maya had seen a version of this look before. Less severe. Last year when Lucas just felt trapped by his "Mr. Perfect" image, he confided in Maya. This look that he wore on his face now, it was a more intense version of last year's look.

A couple hours went by and Maya and Lucas had barely talked to each other. They didn't even sit next to each other with Maya on the couch and Lucas across the way in a chair. At first, she thought maybe he was just distracted, that it wasn't her. But he spent time during the night laughing with Zay and playfully bickering with Farkle. Maya felt so thankful when Farkle got up and stated he had to go home and finish an essay he had due tomorrow. The gang agreed it was time to split up. Lucas walked up to Maya after everyone had gotten up and Zay and Farkle had gone to the counter to get coffee for their way home.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lucas looked at her, but avoided eye contact as per his new usual. Maya sighed.

"No. I'm staying with Riley for a bit. I'll probably just sleepover or something."

"Promise me you won't go home too late by yourself," Lucas said, taking Maya's hand. This was a familiar part of Lucas. Maya took this little moment, this little familiar moment and held onto it tight. Lucas was incredibly protective of Maya. Never wanted her to walk home alone late. Maya smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"I promise. I'll tell you if I stay over or go home," she gazed at Lucas. His face smiling at hers like nothing was wrong. It didn't last long, as disappointing as it was to Maya. Lucas stepped back and loosened his grip on her hand.

"Ok so I'm guna go. Just be careful ok?" He kissed her cheek and yelled for Zay to meet him outside. Maya wore utter disappointment on her face. Riley looked over at her from where she was standing with Farkle. Maya's sadness was instantly noticeable. She made her way over to her and placed a hand on her arm. Maya looked up.

"Bay window?" Riley asked, already knowing the answer. Maya nodded.

"Bay window now."

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this feels like a filler chapter but who doesn't like happy Maya right! I really love Shawn and Katy and wanted to incorporate their relationship somewhere into this story. I'll be using the wedding scenario in a couple other parts of the story as well.**

 **Next chapter is Rilaya friendship. To make up for this chapter being a little bit of a filler, also feeling a bit short, I will upload chapter 4 super soon! Within the next couple days:)**

 **Make sure to review guys! I love reviews haha I sometimes have no self control when it comes to repeatedly checking back to see if I have new reviews. As always thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Bay Window Emergency

**A/N: Ok so as I promised here is the next chapter! Enjoy guys.**

 **I do not own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 4 : "Bay Window Emergency"

The two girls sat in silence for a while. Maya laying her head on Riley's shoulder and Riley just staring at the floor, waiting for Maya to say something. Maya finally raised her head up and made eye-contact with her best friend.

"Maya. What's going on with you and Lucas?" Riley asked delicately but just wanted her friend to open up to her. Maya ran her hand through her hair, frustrated at the situation. She didn't even know how to answer that question. What the hell was going on with her and Lucas?

"I have no idea. He's just being weird and distant," she paused, she wasn't sure if she should say what she was thinking. "I don't-" she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know if Lucas wants to be with me anymore."

Riley looked shocked to say the least. After a whole year. After everything they had been through. Sure at first it was hard for Riley to wrap her head around Lucas and Maya being together, but now she couldn't picture them not being together. "Maya what are you talking about?"

"You saw him today Riles! You didn't notice him barely looking at me?"

"I'm sure he's just got stuff on his mind Maya. It's not you," Riley tried her hardest to convince Maya this was the truth. But Maya had already gone over this prospect in her head.

"Well he sure had an easy time talking to Zay and Farkle all day. Even you Riles," she paused. "It's me." Riley wasn't having any of it.

"Maybe it was just an off day! I mean you haven't noticed him acting weird lately right? Just today?" Maya was about to agree, but with deeper thought came a startling realization. He had been acting strange the past few days. But a different kind of strange. He was nervous around her, not like today when he just seemed upset.

"No. No it's been a few days," her voice was low. Her disappointment upset Riley; she didn't want to see her best friend in the world sad. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Maya I promise you it's nothing. He's probably just upset about something. He doesn't mean to take it out on you," Riley wasn't even sure if she believed her own words. She had seen how Lucas was with Maya today, at Topanga's especially. It worried her. It wasn't Lucas's normal behavior, especially towards Maya.

"Riles. You don't understand he always tells me when he's upset. Always! He always trusts me enough to tell me if he's upset or worried and not happy. And him not telling me now what's wrong with him…. it makes me feel like the thing he's not happy with is me," Maya's voice cracked at the last part. She wiped away a single tear right before it fell from her eye. Riley reached over to hug her. Maya held back any more tears but held onto Riley as if her life depended on it. "I don't know what to do Riley."

Riley didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to help Maya. "Why don't you just ask him what's wrong?"

"I tried!" Maya practically screamed as she broke away from the hug. "I asked him today but he just shrugged it off." Maya suddenly decided she didn't want to talk about it anymore. The whole conversation wasn't helping like she thought it would; like she hoped it would.

Maya made her way over to Riley's bed and crawled under the covers. She didn't blame Riley for the conversation failing. This was a tough situation and Maya knew that. Riley didn't know how to help her but Maya could tell she really wanted to. That was enough for Maya. Riley looked over at Maya from where she was still firmly planted in the bay window. Nothing made her sadder than seeing Maya sad. Maya had had enough sadness in her life. She deserved good now. She didn't deserve to be in bed, crying about a boy who should be, and up until this point was, making her happy. Maya's phone pinged from her previous spot on the bay window. Riley looked at it and immediately looked worried.

"Who is it?" Maya asked from under her barricade of blankets.

"Ummm," Riley hesitated. Maya turned around to face Riley. She knew by Riley's expression exactly who it was.

"Give me the phone," Maya held her hand out. Riley wasn't sure if Maya should have the phone, but gave it to her anyway. Maya eyed the message from her boyfriend.

From: Huckleberry

 _Are you staying at Riley's babe? Or should I come over there and walk you home?_

Maya stared at the screen. She didn't know what to reply. She didn't even know what that text was supposed to mean. She knew even when Lucas is mad at her, he would protect her. That's just who he is. Frustrated, she threw the phone across the room and onto the floor. She rolled back over and closed her eyes, just wanting all of this to over. She wanted to wake up with Lucas acting normal. She wanted Lucas to walk up to her tomorrow and hug her and kiss her and look her in the eye, happy to see her.

She closed her eyes tighter. Maybe if she hoped for it enough it would happen right? That's always what Riley says anyway…

 **A/N: I still feel like this chapter is short… sorry about that haha. But I hope everybody liked the Rilaya in this chapter. There is more of that to come later. The next chapter is hella short I'm not going to lie, so I will upload 2 chapters at the same time next time I upload.**

 **Keep reviewing you guys! They make me want to upload faster. Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story. I hope everyone is genuinely still enjoying it.**

 **Also to the reviewer who asked if I would be writing from Lucas's perspective, the whole story is from third person so no POV. But it does focus pretty intently on Maya. I did this so the reader is in as much suspense as Maya about what is going on with Lucas. In the later chapters, I do go into third person focusing on Lucas a bit more, but not until the end** **J**


	5. OK But Not OK

**A/N: Crazy short chapter! But I did upload 2 chapters at one time to make up for it… enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story. Let's face it if I owned GMW every episode would be Lucaya… haha**

Chapter 5 : "Ok But Not Ok"

15\. 31. 2. Maya put in the combination for her locker and swung it open the next day at school. She had fallen asleep at Riley's place the night before, tired from thinking about the drama with Lucas. She woke up to 5 missed calls and 3 texts all from Lucas asking if she was ok, if she was staying at Riley's, why she wasn't replying. She wasn't surprised. It's not like Lucas was overbearing. Not by a long shot. He was just very protective. And Maya hadn't exactly made it a habit to not answer when he calls her, even if it's just to tell him she couldn't talk. He never wanted her walking home alone late even though she insisted she could handle herself should something happen. She liked that at least this part of Lucas was still the same. That even with whatever was going on with him happening, he still cared about her.

Maya was in the middle of rummaging through her locker to find the notes for her first class when Lucas suddenly appeared, leaning against the lockers next to Maya's.

"Hey! What happened last night I was worried! I called you a bunch of times," his face was stern and worried. She honestly didn't mean to worry him.

"Sorry. I-I- wasn't feeling well. I fell asleep at Riley's," she said, knowing it wasn't a complete lie.

"Yeah I know. The only way I do know is because Riley texted me telling me you fell asleep at her place," Maya was surprised. Riley hadn't said anything about telling Lucas Maya was sleeping there. She was relieved though. She felt bad for not at least sending him a quick "sleeping at Riley's" text before tossing her phone across the room. Maya smiled up at him before stepping toward him and stroking his abdomen with her finger tips.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you," she spoke in an honest tone. Lucas smiled down at her. An honest smile. She crossed her fingers behind her back that that smile would stay on his face and not be replaced with the forced smile he had worn recently.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're ok." Maya's smile widened. Then deflated as Lucas took a step back recreating the gap between them that Maya had closed when she stepped forward. Her hand was forced by space to drop from his abdomen and she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She turned away and grabbed her book and notebook from her locker before slamming it shut with force.

"I gotta get to class," she said, angrily walking past Lucas.

"Don't you want me to walk you?" she heard Lucas say to her as she walked away quickly down the hall. She turned around to face him, briefly stopping her walk.

"No you're off the hook today Huckleberry!" she shouted back, honestly trying not to leave any trace of sarcasm in her voice. She turned toward the classroom and began her walk again.

She didn't understand. The more she thought about it the less she understood it. He clearly still cared, or else he wouldn't have been up until midnight calling her to find out if she was ok. He was so distant. But she kept getting little glances of the old Lucas. The Lucas that had been her boyfriend for more than a year now. Her Lucas. She traced doodles in her notebook, going over everything she had done over the past couple weeks. What had she done wrong? The night before she fell asleep wishing and hoping that Lucas would just go back to normal. That maybe it was just an off day like Riley had said or that all this was just her imagination or some terrible dream she couldn't wake up from. But no. She was right before.

Hope is for suckers.

 **A/N: Full authors note is at the end of the next chapter since I uploaded 2 at once…**


	6. Outside Help

**A/N: 2 chapters at once…as promised!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 6: "Outside Help"

Finally it was after lunch, an awkward lunch at that with Lucas treating her like he barely even knew her, much less like she was his girlfriend. Maya sat in her art class, looking at her canvas. She didn't really know what she was painting, not yet anyway. Art was the ultimate distraction for her, but today it seemed to only be doing half the job. Rebecca gazed over at Maya's canvas. Rebecca was a senior who also had an intense interest in art. Her uncle's best friend owned a gallery in SoHo that Maya had dragged Lucas to more than once. It had a particular painting in it that Maya was completely in love with and she would stand in front of it for at least 20 minutes when they walked in and 20 minutes before they walked out. Maya and Rebecca had become quite close.

"What is it guna be?" Rebecca wondering, as always interested in Maya's artwork. Maya shrugged her shoulders and dipped her brush into the green paint and ran it over the canvas.

"I have no idea. I guess I'm kind of just going with it," she chuckled at the thought of it. "It probably won't even be anything. Just a mess of colors." Rebecca looked at Maya. The look on the tiny blonde's face was easy enough to read. She dragged her stool closer to Maya and sat on it.

"What's going on Hart?" Maya didn't even look at her. She wouldn't be able to keep a believable face trying to tell Rebecca nothing was wrong. She just played with her paint palette shaking her head.

"Nothing." Not. Believable. At. All. Rebecca for sure wasn't buying it.

"Oh come on! Something's bothering you," she made a pause before bringing up the one name Maya didn't want to hear. "Is it Lucas?" Maya's body tensed up immediately, giving away her answer before she had a chance to speak. "What's going on with Lucas?"

Maya didn't say anything. She was tired of hearing that question. She was asking herself that same question enough, she didn't want to hear it from other people too. She didn't even have an answer. Rebecca kept her gaze on Maya as the blonde painted random strokes on her canvas, not even paying attention to her artwork now. She looked over at Rebecca and made a questioning expression. She didn't know what Rebecca wanted from her. She just wanted to sit and paint without having to be asked about Lucas Friar. Rebecca could sense the tension and backed off, dragging her stool back to her own canvas. Maya remained quiet the rest of the period but she could feel Rebecca's eyes on her various times through class. When the bell rang signaling next period, Rebecca walked up to Maya, clearly hesitant.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think you should."

"I've talked about it," Maya said, just wanting to avoid this whole awkward topic.

"To who? Riley?" Maya nodded. Rebecca smirked as the two walked out of class together and made their way down the hall. "Look Maya, I know Riley is your best friend but she's Lucas's friend too. And his ex."

"Yeah but she's over him! She-" Maya was cut off by Rebecca.

"Doesn't matter! Look she means well but she's a bias opinion. I just think you should open up to someone who might not be so close to the situation," Rebecca finished as the two got to her locker. Maya looked at the floor, taking seriously what Rebecca had said. "Do you want my help?" Rebecca suddenly offered. Rebecca was "experienced" with guys but Maya didn't know if she needed the kind of help Rebecca would most likely offer her. Acting as almost a que to Maya, as soon as Rebecca's locker door slammed shut, Maya decided to let her put in her 2 cents. She clearly wasn't getting anywhere on her own so why not get some outside advice.

"You know what why not! I'm stressing out majorly here. Maybe I could use all the help I could get," Maya said, frustrated that this is what her relationship had come to. Rebecca smiled victoriously.

"Meet me after school! Right here by my locker," Rebecca instructed already walking off towards her next class.

Maya didn't know if she regretted her dicision. She would have to open up about Lucas to her now. Not that she didn't trust Rebecca, she did. But it was hard enough to open up to Riley the night before and that was her best friend. Maya thought about what she had committed herself to. But maybe Rebecca was right. Maybe Maya needed an opinion from someone who wasn't so attached to Lucas. She liked talking to Zay. She and Zay were actually really close now. They had bonded a lot when Maya went with him and Lucas to Texas for a week over the summer. Zay basically had to bribe her to get her to go. He said after that it meant a lot to Lucas that she went so she didn't regret it, but she wouldn't tell Ranger Rick that.

But Zay was not the person to talk to about this. Even though he probably knew what was up with Lucas, he wouldn't tell her and he would definitely tell Lucas she asked. There was always Farkle. But something told her Farkle would have no useful information on this topic. Riley. Well Riley tried her best but she was too lucky to know how to handle this type of situation. Someone was happy to be with you one day, then the next day they don't really seem to want anything to do with you. Yeah, Riley wouldn't know anything about that. Everyone loves Riley. She didn't need her parent's opinion on this. Shawn would kill Lucas if he knew the situation he was putting Maya in and her mom was so happy about the engagement and all the wedding stuff that Maya didn't want to bum her out with her problems.

So Rebecca it was.

 **A/N: Maya's feeling really distressed. Hate writing a story that makes my baby sad but I love the angst so I guess I'll deal haha Did you guys like Rebecca? I'm always a little on the fence about OCs but they really come in handy when you need a specific personality to push the story in the proper direction and no one fits the bill.**

 **You guys are super curious as to what's going on with Lucas which is great to hear as the author! I would love to hear some of the theories you guys have about it. Leave them in the comments of this chapter pleeeeeease.**

 **In other slightly related news, I'm working on a sequel to this story right now. I'm having some trouble connecting the dots between the big moments I have in my head. But I guess that's my writing style, that's why some of the small moments might seem forced or random…. Sorry if they do seem like that. I try my best but I've never been very good at writing haha Also a reviewer asked how many chapters this has and the answer is 15 chapters and an epilogue!** **J** **As always thanks for reading guys!**


	7. What Boys Want

**A/N: Getting this chapter posted has been a mission! I was trying to get it posted a couple days ago but my internet just did not want to work! But I finally got it going and here is chapter 7! Lots of OC Rebecca in this one…. Hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 7: "What Boys Want"

After school, Maya stood by Rebecca's locker waiting for her as instructed earlier. To her own surprise, Lucas has texted her during the last period to see if she wanted to come over after school. A big part of her did, so it could be like old times. She would go over and make herself at home on Lucas's bed. Lucas would always try to do homework but she would ask him random questions to make him laugh or run her fingers in his hair until he paid attention to her. It usually ended up being Lucas getting about 10% of his homework done then him and Maya watching a movie or going to get food or Maya dragging him to an art gallery or a record store. But she had this aching feeling that it wouldn't be like that. It would be Lucas acting like everything is normal, when really everything is different. After what happened last night, she didn't just want to ignore him.

To: Huckleberry

 _Can't. Plans with Rebecca. Sorry babe…._

"Hey blondie!" Maya was ripped from her thoughts by Rebecca walking up to her and dragging her by the arm out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked, realizing Rebecca knew exactly where she was walking to.

"The gallery. You always feel calm there. I figured you could use that right now," Rebecca smirked at Maya with those words. Maya was thankful for Rebecca. She really could use the calm of the gallery. She could use a moment of staring at the painting she loved so dearly. The walk to the subway station was quiet but Rebecca turned to Maya the minute they got on the train. Maya guessed she has avoided it long enough.

"So?" Rebecca said, waiting for details on Maya's Lucas problem. Maya released a deep sigh before starting.

"I don't even know," she moaned out. Rebecca's expression turned confused. "The past few days he has just been so distant! And it just seems like it's getting worse. He's never been like this before and I'm worried it's because he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I mean you try being with me for a whole year I would probably get tired of me too. And maybe I could take that, but he keeps having little moments where he's the same Lucas he's been this whole year of our relationship, like nothing has changed." Maya stopped to take a much needed breath. She hadn't noticed that she had been rambling off her feelings. It was like she exploded. Rebecca's face was stunned from the outburst of information. Both girls honestly though Rebecca would have to dig the information out of Maya, but Maya spilled it out voluntarily. "Sorry. I don't know where all of that came from."

"No. No don't apologize! That was good," Rebecca put out a hand and stroked Maya's arm. Not much talking happened over the short train ride to SoHo. Both girls were processing. They walked the three blocks from the subway entrance to the gallery and walked inside, being greeted by one of the workers who knew them personally from their frequent visits, and because they knew the owner personally. Maya walked swiftly to the wall that her favorite painting was hanging on. She needed to look at it, to clear her head. She stopped in front of where it normally is but looked up to see it gone.

"Oh my god," Maya whispered to herself. "Malory!" She called for the girl who greeted them at the door. The petite brunette walked over to her with questioning eyes. "Where's the painting that's usually here?"

"Oh they sold it!" Maya's jaw dropped.

"No that's impossible. I was here like 2 weeks ago and that painting was here! That painting is always here!"

"That's around the time they sold it. It must have been just a day or two after you were here," Malory walked away, knowing Maya loved that painting. Maya made her way over to a bench in the corner and slumped down. Her face sad, almost like tears were going to fall. Rebecca carefully sat next to her.

"It's metaphorical I guess. My relationship with Lucas is pretty much over. My favorite painting is gone. Makes sense," Maya said, wiping a tear away before it was even allowed to fall. Rebecca put her hand on Maya's back. Maya responded by dropping her head onto Rebecca's shoulder.

"You know, I can't get the painting back but I think I might know what's up with you and Lucas," Rebecca declared softly. Maya's head jerked up from her friend's shoulder. "I've been thinking about it since you told me on the train."

"Ok well what?" Maya didn't know why Rebecca was dragging this out. She needed something good right now.

"You and Lucas have been dating for like more than a year now right?" Maya nodded vigorously, prompting Rebecca to keep talking. "Have you two…." She trailed off her sentence. Maya was confused at first. "You know…" Maya still wasn't catching on to what Rebecca was asking. "Sex! Maya. Have you two had sex yet?" Maya's eyes got enormously wide. She shifted her head to look around, making sure no one had heard Rebecca. Rebecca chuckled to herself. "I'll take it from that reaction that the answer is no?"

"No we haven't had sex Rebecca!"

"Don't say sex like it's a bad thing." Maya ran her hands through her hair and stared dumbfounded at Rebecca. "Maybe Lucas just needs-" Maya cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Lucas isn't that type of guy Becs."

"Lucas is a guy Maya. And all guys want sex. That's just a fact." Maya looked at her worried. This was not the advice she wanted, sort of the advice she expected though. She didn't know why she was so shocked when she heard it come out of Rebecca's mouth.

"We haven't even said 'I love you' yet," Maya said, thinking about the actual possibility of having sex with Lucas.

"So? You don't need to be in love to have sex." Maya started to say something back but Rebecca interrupted her. "And before you say anything, I see the way you two look at each other. You two are in some kind of love whether you realize it or not." Maya blushed. The thought of being "in love" with Lucas had been on her mind lately. You don't go out with someone for a whole year and not love them right? But she always just pictured Lucas saying it first. Maya brought her attention back to Rebecca.

"You think that's why he's been acting so weird lately? Because me and him aren't having sex?" Rebecca nodded. Maya couldn't see that from Lucas. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She couldn't wrap her head around it. "I don't know Becs. That really doesn't seem like Lucas."

"That's men. They're different, but they're all exactly the same," Rebecca said as if she spoke from experience.

"Ok so what do I do?" Maya was desperate at this point. Rebecca turned her whole body to her, giving her full attention.

"Just have sex with him! Look Maya, I promise you Lucas will go back to normal after that," she said, "and you know it really shouldn't be that big of a deal. At least you love him. My first time was not with a guy I loved." Maya looked at Rebecca as she declared how much she regretted that guy being her first time. Maya wasn't sure. She would do what it took to keep Lucas, but she didn't know if she was ready for her first time, even if it was with Lucas. Rebecca could sense Maya's difficulty with the idea. "Maya if you don't want to then don't do it, but this is what Lucas wants."

"You don't know that," Maya said, quick to defend Lucas from being just another teenage boy who only thought about sex.

"Is anyone else giving you any helpful advice here?" Rebecca had a point. This was the only even slightly good advice Maya was getting. And if this Lucas thing didn't get resolved soon, she would lose her mind. Maya bit her lip to put in a finally moment of nervous thought, but ended up looking at Rebecca.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot," she said with a slight reluctance.

 **A/N: Do you guys think Rebecca's theory about Lucas is accurate or no? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out lol Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon and it is a Maya/Katy chapter**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review. I love seeing new reviews from you guys letting me know you are liking the story**


	8. Mom

**A/N: Hello again! Next chapter up and this is a whole Maya/Katy chapter. This is one of my personal favorite chapters in the story so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

 ** _Chapter 8: "Mom"_**

"Baby girl what about this one?" Katy held up a long puffy white gown, causing Maya's eyes to widen.

"Mom that's beautiful! You have to try this one," Maya ran her fingers over the delicate lace of the dress her mom held up. It was only three days after Maya's conversation with Rebecca at the gallery. The past two days had been an awkward mess for her and Lucas. She didn't know how to approach sex, it's not like she had ever done it before. There were a couple moments when she was just about to ask him if he wanted to come over after school or if she could go to his place. But each time she would chicken out right before. At this point, she was the one being distant from Lucas. Maya found that irony extremely annoying.

But today she was trying not to think about any of that. Today she with her mom, helping her to try on wedding dresses. She had never seen her mom this happy. The whole day was honestly a great distraction from her own drama.

"Do you think we have enough options?" her mom said giggling, looking at the variety of dresses they had hanging in her dressing room. Maya shared a giggle in response.

"Maybe. You want to start trying them?" Katy nodded, her excited clear on her face.

"Ok which one first?" Maya looked around at all the white dresses. She finally pointed to a strapless lace one. She knew her mom would look beautiful in whatever she wore, but it was amazing to have this day with her.

Maya scurried out of the dressing room, leaving her mom to put on the first dress. She sat on the loveseat just outside the door. For the first time that day, she thought of Lucas. She pulled out her phone and texted the one person she could ask. Rebecca.

To: Rebecca

 _I can't do it._

From: Rebecca

 _What are you talking about?_

To: Rebecca

 _This whole thing with Lucas! It's too much! And I don't know if I'm ready to have sex…._

Maya's phone pinged just as her mom stepped out from the dressing room. Maya was completely taken back by how beautiful her mom looked. The long lace gown was completely made for her. Her mom was glowing, a bigger smile than Maya had ever seen on her face.

"So? What do you think?" her mom asked as she stepped up onto the platform in front of the mirror. Maya couldn't find words. She could only smile at her mom.

"That's the one," Maya said in a soft voice, not imagining how it could get better than that. Her mom gave her a skeptical look.

"Maya I have to at least try on some of the other 20 we have in the dressing room," Maya giggled remembering how many dresses they had previously picked out for Katy. Maya just smirked and shrugged, still admiring her mom in her dress.

"Ok fine. Try on others but I'm telling you, this is going to be one," Maya claimed. Her mom turned and went back into the dressing room to put on dress number 2. As if on cue, Maya's phone pinged, bringing her back into reality. She expected it to be another text from Rebecca adding to their previous conversation. But this was from Lucas. She stared at the screen before even reading the text. Staring and staring, hoping her mom would come out of the room and distract her with another stunning dress. Her eyes hovered over the words and read.

From: Huckleberry

 _I miss you._

That was it. Just three words. Three simple words. They hadn't really spent much time together for the past almost week. And if Maya was being honest, she really missed him too. She didn't know what to text back, so she just kept it as simple as he did.

To: Huckleberry

 _I know. I miss you too._

As she stared at her screen, the little "…" came up telling her that Lucas was typing. It kept going for much longer than she thought it would. Suddenly her mom came out from the room. Her big princess gown was almost swallowing her tiny figure. Maya looked up from the screen; from the little "…" and looked at her mom.

"That's huge!" Katy laughed and nodded, agreeing that this dress wasn't it.

"I guess we can eliminate all the giant princess dresses we picked out?" her mom asked. Maya smiled, thankful her mom was here to make her laugh. She nodded as her mom went back in to try on the next contender. Looking back down at her phone, Maya was confused by the disappearance of the "…". Her phone lit back up suddenly with a surprisingly short message from her boyfriend.

From: Huckleberry

 _Come over?_

To: Huckleberry

 _I'm with my mom. Wedding dress shopping. It's part of girls day…_

From: Huckleberry

 _Are you busy tomorrow?_

Truthfully she wasn't. But she was terrified of going over to his house, or seeing him in general. What if this was it? What if he was going to end it with her?

'Was that why he was taking so long to type?' she thought to herself. Maybe he was going to do it over text but then suddenly decided he should do it in person. She didn't reply to the text. Not yet. She looked at the screen and all the words. She ran her finger down the screen to slide back to their old texts. Back when they were happy, she loved looking at their texts. It was just back and forth jokes and caring about each other. "You make me so happy" and "you're the best" and "I can't wait to see you." Not now though.

From: Huckleberry

 _Babe?_

He was getting suspicious when she didn't reply for a long time. She still didn't know what to say.

Her mom had come out in dress numbers 3, 4, 5, and 6 while all this was happening. Maya always gave her mom her full attention when she came out in a new dress. She would smile and give her honest opinion, even though it was always that her mom looked great. But Katy wasn't blind. She could see the distressed and distracted look on Maya's face in the first few seconds before Maya looked up at her. On dress number 7, Maya repeated the action of looking up to see her mom. Katy walked over to Maya and sat next to her.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Katy asked, lifting her hand to stroke Maya's hair. Maya looked at her mom with surprise.

"What do you mean?" she was trying so hard to hide her problems from her mom that she was surprised her mom could see right through her.

"Maya you're my daughter. I can tell something's bothering you," Katy sounded sincere. Maya looked down and fiddled her fingers in her lap. She shrugged lightly. This wasn't exactly a mom topic. "You can talk to me if you need to Maya." Maya continued not looking at her mom, but spoke up anyway.

"Can you just promise me you won't read too much into this question?" Her mom nodded and looked at Maya, anxious for what she was about to hear. "When did you first-" Maya cut herself off to take a pause and decide if she really wanted to ask her mom this question, "have sex?"

Katy looked at Maya. She wasn't sure how to react but could tell that this was something weighing heavily on Maya. She took a deep breath before answering "I guess I was about your age."

"How did you know you were ready?" Maya started playing with the puffy fabric at the bottom of her mom's dress. Her mom thought for a second. She wanted to give Maya an honest answer, an answer she deserved.

"That's not really an easy question to answer baby girl. I guess you just kind of know. When it's right," Katy said. "It has to be the right time and the right person for you." Maya thought about Lucas for a moment. She thought about how he always made her laugh and smile when she was sad. And how he knew when she needed to be cheered up. How perfectly her hand fit into his and how safe she felt when his arms were wrapped around her. He was the right person. If there had been doubt about that before, it was all gone now. Then Maya focused on the other part of what her mother said. It had to be the right time. She didn't want to feel forced or obligated. She wanted it to be because she looked at him and suddenly just felt relaxed. Like them having sex wouldn't be something to save them but something to make them even better. This wasn't the right time.

Katy could tell Maya was lost in thought as her eyes were fixed completely on the fabric of Katy's dress that the young blonde was playing with in her fingers. She chose her next words carefully, not sure if she should even bring up the boy she knew her daughter was in love with.

"Is this about Lucas?" she said almost in a whisper. The fabric continued to be twirled in Maya's hands but her eyes were torn away. She turned her head to look at the wall to her side. Her mother sighed. "Are you and Lucas talking about sex?" Maya's hand went up into her hair in frustration.

"No! I mean- I don't-" she paused to think, "I- this whole thing is me. It's not Lucas. I'm the one thinking about sex- I mean- I-I-I think I am. He might be! I mean-" she stopped. All she was doing was stuttering and confusing both her mom and herself. Katy reached over and pulled Maya into a hug. Maya took the salvation and buried her head into her mom's chest.

"Oh baby girl. Look baby I'm not going to tell you what to do. This is your decision, not mine," Katy said, pulling Maya up out of their hug. She looked Maya in the eye and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Just-just don't do anything that you think you'll most likely regret afterward ok? Not for anyone. Not even Lucas." Maya nodded. Her mom really could put everything in perspective.

"Thanks mom," she said, reaching out to put her arms around her mom. Their hug didn't last long, as Maya pulled back and looked at her mom. She smirked slightly. "Do you want to put the first dress back on?" Katy laughed and nodded wildly. She kissed Maya's temple before going back into the dressing room to try the first one on again.

Maya was left alone. Her phone had pinged a few times since she lasted replied to Lucas, but she ignored them, not even bothering to read them. She picked up her phone and saw 4 texts from Lucas. She took a deep breath and replied.

To: Huckleberry

 _Can we talk on Monday?_

 **A/N: How did you enjoy this chapter? Did you guys enjoy the nice mom talk and advice that Katy gave to Maya?**

 **You guys have been awesome with the reviews! Got a lot of reviewers taking guesses at what was up with Lucas, but I won't reveal if anyone got it right haha Just have to keep reading lol Keep reviewing guys! New reviews make me so happy.**

 **In other news I finished the outline for the sequel to this story and it's going very well. Got over my writers block on that one haha**

 **Thanks again for reading loves!**


	9. Can't Lose Lucas

**A/N: Ok so this is the chapter that leads right up to the reveal of why Lucas has been being weird. Enjoy the chapter!:)**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 9: "Can't Lose Lucas"

It was Monday. The rest of the weekend went by too fast after wedding dress shopping. Lucas had told Maya they could talk today. Maya didn't have anything to say. She thought she would but she didn't. She would just stand there while Lucas did all the talking. He would probably lower the boom on her and end the relationship once and for all. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like a zombie walking through the halls of school. The only different was a zombie has no emotions; Maya's eyes held about 20 different emotions in them. She walked down the hall in the morning toward her locker, but saw her friends sitting on the staircase on her way. Riley spotted her and called her over. Maya walked up and was greeted by everyone, even Lucas who planted a small kiss on her head after saying "hi."

"Could we talk in private?" he whispered to her. Maya couldn't help but think this was it. He was getting it over with quick. She nodded, forcing a smile at him. Lucas told the rest of the group they would be right back before taking Maya's hand and leading her around the corner. The two stopped and Lucas smiled at Maya, still holding her hand in his.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Maya asked. She looked up at him and noticed him looking her in the eye. His green eyes looking right into her blue ones. He hadn't done that in a whole week. She was about to get lost in it but was dragged out by Lucas's voice.

"Actually it's kind of important I guess," he said nervously. Maya couldn't let him breakup with her. That eye contact reminded her of everything she would be losing. "I wanted to tell-" Maya didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead she yelled over him.

"Can I come over today?" she said, gripping his hand tighter. She half expected him to say no. She half expected him to continue some breakup "it's not you it's me" speech he had practiced.

"Um sure. Yeah of course! Haven't seen much of you lately," Lucas said, confused by her outburst. Maya smiled up at him and didn't notice she was swinging their hands around freely, signaling her nervousness. Lucas noticed. He looked down at their hands, causing Maya to notice she was doing it. She drew it to a stop and dropped his strong hand from hers immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing she did that when she was nervous. He hadn't noticed it last week on their awkward walk to class, but he noticed it now? Maya wondered what the difference between then and now was.

"Nothing! I'm just a little nervous about my first class. I have a test and I didn't even take any notes last week," she giggled as she spoke, trying to act calm as her lie came out. Lucas looked skeptical but took the excuse.

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine babe. You know you're smart," his words came with a small kiss to her forehead. Maya smiled. A genuine smile from how normal he was acting. It was like nothing was wrong, like they were just Maya and Lucas. In Maya's head it was because Lucas knew he was getting rid of her today. But she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose Lucas.

"I'm guna go see if I can find Sarah. She's in my class. Maybe she'll let me see her notes," Maya declared, keeping her lie going. Lucas nodded and kissed her, walking back to the staircase to rejoin their friends. Maya stared off after him as he turned the corner, out of sight. She was going to do it. Whatever it took to keep Lucas. Of course her mom's voice was in the back of her head repeating her advice to Maya over and over. But she tried her best to ignore it as she turned around, walking off to wait by Rebecca's locker. If she was going to do this, she would need some advice.

Maya ended up ditching her first period to talk to Rebecca. She needed all the help she could get. Rebecca knew how much Maya cared about Lucas, loved him even if she hadn't said the words yet. But she could see in Maya's face how scared she was. She felt a little bad that she was the one that put the thought of sex into Maya's head. She was just trying to help her friend. She even tried to talk Maya out of it for a few minutes, but it was too late. Maya was set on this plan. She was determined to keep Lucas and was sure this was the way to do it.

Maya had a lot of questions for her older friend. Rebecca tried to answer them as simply as possible, not wanting to overload Maya with information or make her more scared than she already was.

"Just feel it out. Everyone's first time is awkward Maya," Rebecca said placing a hand on Maya's arm. Maya was frustrated. She didn't want to mess this up.

"It's just what if this doesn't fix it?" Maya's voice choked up a little, but she sucked it back, preventing any tears.

"Then Lucas isn't the one. And that would just be how it's supposed to be," Rebecca leaned over to put her head on Maya's shoulder. Maya reciprocated by laying her head against Rebecca's.

Maya stayed a while after school to finish up an art project and told Lucas she would just come over after. A little after 4, Maya was walking down the street, just a couple blocks from Lucas's house. She twiddled her fingers as she walked, nervous for what was about to come. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Lucas's apartment. She stared up looking at the window she knew belonged to her boyfriend. She took a deep breath.

"Ok Maya. Just breathe you're fine," she whispered to herself. Those words seemed to give her just enough courage to move her feet forward and walk up the steps to the front door. Instead of taking the elevator, she chose the stairs; more time to think and process. Thinking might have been something she shouldn't be doing. But she did need the time to calm down some more. She stood in front of Lucas's apartment door. Her breathing was heavy and her chest felt like it was going to cave in. In a moment of strength, she knocked on the door.

 **A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? Haha anyway I'll get the next chapter up soon if I get a good amount of reviews on this chapter… so get to reviewing guys!**

 **Next chapter is all Lucaya with confrontation and angst. Hope you guys liked this chapter and are eager to read the rest of the story! Thanks for reading as always.**


	10. Reasons and Explanations

**A/N: You guys did so amazing at giving me tons of awesome reviews for the last chapter! Hope you don't feel like you have waited too long…**

 **PLEASE READ: you all have been so nice and incredible this whole story so far and this is the big reveal chapter of what is going on with Lucas and you guys have been waiting this whole time for it and I just really am scared that it won't live up to your expectations… It would crush me if I were to let you guys down after you have said so many nice things for the past 9 chapters. I just wanted to get that off my chest because I'm still insecure about my writing.**

 **Ok I've kept you waiting long enough! Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 10: "Reasons and Explanations"

After what felt like a decade of waiting, the door flung open. There stood Lucas. His face was just as nervous as hers if possible. Maya tried to find words, but couldn't. She just looked at Lucas, eye contact and all.

"Hey," Lucas said breaking the silence. His voice was soft and quiet, which Maya chose to echo.

"Hi." Maya walked inside the apartment and made her way to Lucas's room, not even knowing if he was following behind her. She stepped into his room, placing her bag down on a chair. She looked at the bed. The bed she so often had laid on right when she walked in. It only scared her now. She stood in the middle of the room and turned to Lucas, who was standing in the doorway. Neither of them spoke. Maya figured she should just jump straight into it before the silence gave him the chance to say something she didn't want to hear. She walked over to him slowly, closing the bedroom door. She placed her hands on his sides, her breath hitched as she touched him. The small blonde brought her lips close to his, his hot breath on her lips. Their lips were brought together and Maya deepened it quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Maya's hands reached for Lucas's and brought them up to the buttons on her shirt, beginning to undo them. Lucas suddenly ended the kiss and stepped back, shocked.

"Maya what are you doing?" He didn't sound angry. Maybe worried, but definitely surprised by his girlfriend's sudden eagerness.

"Giving you what you want," Maya's voice was almost defensive. She couldn't take what was going to happen. In her mind, it was clear this wasn't going to be fixed. Lucas looked at her in awe. His jaw dropped as he took a giant step back.

"Maya! Why would you think this is what I want?" Maya didn't like the way his voice had raised. He seemed more offended than angry but Maya, on the other hand, was getting closer to angry.

"Because you've barely looked at me for the past week! You don't want to talk to me and when you do it seems like it's some chore that you have to do! It's just all awkward and messed up and I just thought that-"

"That I was being like that because you weren't having sex with me?" Now he sounded angry. "Maya do you even know me!?"

"Apparently not because the Lucas that I know wouldn't treat me like this! So I don't know what's going on! Why don't you tell me Lucas," Maya yelled. At the same time, Maya couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears she had been choking back all week rolled out of her glassy eyes and down her cheeks. Lucas was silent. "You tell me why you've been acting the way you have." Lucas stared at her, then down at the floor, then back up at her. His eyes stayed on her. He stared at the little crystal tears that were slowly dropping out of her blue eyes. This seemed to go on for hours to Maya. In reality, it was only minutes.

"Lucas!" Maya yelled.

"I can't," Lucas said, his voice stern and angry. Maya had had enough. Whatever was going to come would come. She could tell what he wanted. He was too good of a guy to tell her, but she knew.

"You tell me why or I'm walking out and I'm not coming back," Maya's voice hitched with almost every word. Just thinking about not being with Lucas was killing her, but this wasn't their relationship anymore. This was a mess. This was heartache.

"Maya come on," Lucas pleaded.

"No. No Lucas I can't do this. Whatever has been going on with you for the past week doesn't seem like it's going to end anytime soon. And I can't do it anymore alright?" Maya sniffled as she prepared herself for what was going to be said next. "So either you tell me what the hell is going on with you…or we are over." Lucas looked as if his heart would break, but Maya was too busy feeling hers break to notice. Several seconds of silence happened before Maya realized Lucas was probably going to just keep saying nothing. She grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. As she walked through the doorway and out towards the apartment door, Lucas angrily hit his fist against the wall. He ran after Maya.

"Maya don't go!" Maya didn't bother to turn around and just kept walking towards the front door.

"Why shouldn't I Lucas?"

"Because I love you!" Lucas yelled out. Maya stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the living room. She turned around slowly to see him standing in the hallway looking at her. His face had lightened and he didn't look angry anymore.

"What?" Maya asked in a low voice. If the room hadn't been so dead silent, Lucas probably wouldn't have even heard it. Lucas took a few steps towards her, but stopped about halfway. She could tell he was trying to find his words.

"That's why I've been acting the way I have," he explained. Maya just looked at him, her brows furrowed, confused.

"You've been acting like an ass and treating me like a pile of shit because you love me? How the hell does that work Lucas?" Maya's words were filled with anger and rage. She was unable to put this together. Love seemed like the furthest thing from his mind the past few days. Lucas was frustrated, unsure of how to explain himself.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now. And I thought it would perfect to do it for our anniversary. But I freaked out and I couldn't. And I've been trying and trying. But I would get scared every time I tried." Maya was listening intently, eyes glassy but no actual tears coming out. "Then I was going to tell you last week on our date when I gave you your anniversary present but I- I don't know."

"Lucas why is that so hard for you to say?" Maya asked. Less angry now, she took a few steps closer to him, letting them be separated by only a couple feet now. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never said that to a girl before. I've never even felt that about a girl before, not even Riley and I didn't know if you would say it back. Then after I chickened out that night I could see how upset you were. And I knew I caused it."

"So why wouldn't you just say it then?" Maya said defensively.

"Because you're not supposed to do that to people you love! I could see it get worse and worse every day that I didn't say it and all I could think was how I didn't deserve to love you if I was doing that to you." Lucas's voice trailed off into sadness. He looked at the floor, ashamed. But Maya's eyes didn't leave him.

"You don't think you're good enough for me?" Maya emphasized the words "you're" and "me" as much as could. That was the craziest thought she had ever heard: Lucas Friar not good enough for Maya Hart. He was too good. She always believed that.

"I tried to ask you to come over or I tried to walk you home, but you kept saying no. And I just thought about how much I screwed up by not telling you I love you since the moment I knew it. Which was a long time ago," Maya looked up at Lucas in disbelief.

"You realize I spent the entire week losing my damn mind about what could be wrong with you? With us? I have spent every second trying to figure out what I did wrong!" Maya noticed she was basically screaming at him at this point. She calmed down before continuing. "I spent the entire week thinking you didn't want to be with me Lucas." Lucas cupped Maya's face with his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing in this world is ever going to make me not want to be with you," he said. Maya quickly pushed his hands away.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to think Lucas? You don't do that! Ok and it's a shit excuse that you gave me." Maya looked away, unable to see the sadness in Lucas's eyes. She could tell he was sorry, but she didn't want to forgive him. Not after the feeling he put in her this past week.

"I'm sorry. Maya I'm so sorry!" Lucas begged her. Maya brought her eyes back up to his.

"I know." They stood in silence for a while, until Lucas broke it.

"Where did you get the idea that I didn't want to be with you because we don't have sex?" Lucas asked, still slightly offended that Maya thought that could the kind of guy he was.

"Rebecca," Maya answered.

"And you listened to Rebecca?" Lucas said, slightly smiling, just trying to lighten the mood. Maya let out a small laugh, then went back to her previous sad face. Lucas held out his hand towards her. "Can we please go talk in my room?" Maya stared at his hand, unsure of whether or not to take it. "Please?" She looked Lucas in the eye. He was sincere. He was the same boy she fell in love with. She took his hand and he led her back to his room. She made her way to the bed as Lucas closed the bedroom door behind him. He found his way to the bed, sitting right beside her.

No one talked. They just sat there. Lucas knew how bad he screwed up. But he wouldn't let his blonde beauty get away. He would go to the end of the earth for her. He was ashamed of his actions from the past week, but he was determined to make it right. Not knowing how, he sat next to her and watched as another tear came down her cheek.

 **A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm actually incredibly proud of this story and how it turned out so I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it! I want a lot of reviews so I can know what you guys thought of the reveal chapter, and there is still more exciting things to come in this story so I'll get the next chapter posted soon if I get enough reviews:)**

 **I think you guys will really like the next chapter ps;)**

 **As always thanks for reading and I love you guys so much! I have the best readers!**


	11. Big Moment

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy lately but I wanted to finally get the next chapter up so here you go!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 11: "Big Moment"

"Do you hate me?" Lucas asked, the silence becoming too much for him. Maya looked at him like he was crazy.

"No I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Maya said, her tone harsh. "I just wish you had handled this better. First it's ridiculous for you to believe you are not good enough for me. That shouldn't have even-" Maya was cut off by Lucas.

"Why is that ridiculous?" he asked. He may have seemed more offended by that statement than he was by the sex thing. Maya chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Lucas nodded, not understanding why believing such a thing was hard. "Lucas you are way more than I deserve alright." Lucas suddenly turned his whole body towards her, a serious look on his face.

"Maya how could you say that? Why don't you get how amazing you are?" A dumbfounded expression appeared on Maya's face. "You are gorgeous and kind and talented and funny and smart and I could keep going all day if I wanted to. And it kills me that you don't see what other people see." Maya opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find words. It's not that Lucas never gave her compliments, because he did, all the time. He would tell her how beautiful she is almost every day and tell her she's smart when she worries about school. But hearing it now, all of it at once, it hit Maya differently. "And after this week, I don't know if I'm enough to make you as happy as you deserve to be. Because all I've done lately is make you sad." Maya's fingers began to run through Lucas's hair, comforting him.

"Lucas all you've ever done is make me happy. Ok nobody makes me as happy as you do. And yeah this week wasn't our best. But I can't imagine being with anyone else but you Huckleberry." Lucas smiled at being called Huckleberry. He never really minded it.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. Everything just got way out of hand," Lucas explained. Maya nodded and smiled. Maya smiling always was enough to make Lucas happy.

"It's ok." Maya stared into Lucas's eyes. His perfect green eyes. Her fingers continued to get tangled in his hair, as Lucas's hand landed on her thigh. Maya felt her whole body relax at his touch. She looked at him; really looked at him. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt every happy emotion a person could possibly feel. His thumb stroked her thigh and he smiled at her. All she could think about was kissing him, making sure he knew that she loved him too. She was in love with Lucas Friar. This handsome, kind, loving boy was hers. She leaned over and kissed him. Her lips touched his with as much love as she could muster up. Her body leaned in closer to his, her hand finding its way from his hair to his cheek. His strong hand moved from its place on her thigh up to her side. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and only got stronger as the kiss continued. The small blonde's hand slipped under her boyfriend's blue t-shirt and around to his back. Lucas pulled his mouth back from hers, running a hand through her hair. Both of the teens were breathing hard, chests heaving. Lucas looked deep into Maya's eyes, a sincere look on his face.

"Babe I told you we don't have to do this," he said, catching his breath from the passionate make out session they just had. His hand remained in her hair as Maya's fingers ran up and down Lucas's bare back under his shirt. She looked up at him. He was just trying to protect her. But she didn't feel scared anymore. Her fears melted away at his strong, yet gentle touch; at the words "I love you" spoken to her in his deep voice. This was it. This was that right time that she had wanted.

"I know. But I want to," she paused before finishing her sentence, returning his words to him, "I love you." Lucas smiled at his perfect girlfriend. He pushed her hair behind her ears, feeling the comfort of her hands on his back.

"Are you sure?" Maya didn't skip a beat before lightly nodding her head, smiling. After a moment, she tugged up on Lucas's shirt, alerting him that she was going to pull it off. Maya tossed the shirt lightly on the floor, her fingers trailing softly down her boyfriend's chest. His forehead touched hers before Lucas once again asked the question. "Are you really sure?" Maya smiled bigger this time, letting out a small laugh.

"Yes I promise I'm sure," she said, moments before being pulled in closer. Her arms were thrown around Lucas's neck, their lips crashing into each other. Lucas slowly undid the buttons on Maya's shirt, her hands firmly planted on his skin. Her shirt was tossed on the floor next to his and his hand was placed on her back. His arms wrapped around her suddenly, lowering Maya onto her back on the bed. Their kiss was paused as eye contact took over. Maya's breathing hitched.

"You ok?" Lucas asked quietly. Maya nodded, once again tangling her fingers in his hair. She was ok. Still nervous, anxious about what it would feel like and worried she would do something wrong during. But none of that seemed to matter when she looked up into Lucas's eyes. All that mattered suddenly was him and her. She felt a kiss appear on her forehead that trailed down to tiny kisses running down her neck and onto her chest. Maya closed her eyes and felt each one. She reached for Lucas's pants button, quickly undoing it. Lucas did the same, the two awkwardly fumbling to take their pants off. Maya laughed in the middle of it, realizing this was just her and Lucas; that she had nothing to worry about. Soon the two were in nothing but underwear. The cowboy's firm hands gripped Maya's thighs as she cupped his cheeks with her tiny hands. His fingers traced down her soft skin on her inner thigh, before their lips met again.

Maya was in her own world, one where her and Lucas were the only two there. Lucas's hands softened and his head shot up, bringing Maya back into reality. She gave him a questioning look, wanting to know why he stopped.

"I don't have a condom," he stated, his voice trailing off. Maya smiled shyly, pointing to her bag in the corner.

"Rebecca kind of gave me one." Lucas laughed.

"Well at least Rebecca's good for one thing," he joked, receiving a playful hit from Maya on the arm. He got up and dug through her bag for the condom. He found it quickly, walking back over to Maya. Maya ran her fingers over his warm skin, bringing them back into the groove they were in. Lucas's fingers pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, once more asking if she was ok. Maya replied by kissing him hard.

The teens fumbled through most of it, trying to "feel it out" as Rebecca said. Lucas was gentle and strong all at the same time, leaving Maya in ecstasy for most of it. He asked her if she was ok about three more times during, causing Maya to smile thinking about how much of a "Lucas thing" that was to do. Maya's moans were slow and loud, kissing her boyfriend hard to avoid feeling too much pain after he entered her. His lips on her corner of her breasts may have been her favorite part, his warm breath breathing on them a second after planting a small kiss. Her hand ruffled his hair and pressed hard up against his abs as he moved around inside her. When they had finished, they laid on their sides twirling their fingers around each other's, looking into each others eyes. This silence was welcomed, unlike their recent silence. This silence was because they didn't need words. They knew how much the other cared, they both felt loved and taken care of. After a while they shifted, Lucas holding Maya in his arms, her head on his chest tracing little pictures on his skin with her fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know. Nothing really," she paused, knowing what she was thinking, unsure of how to word it. "Thanks." Lucas looked down, confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked. Maya's head lifted from his chest and she propped her chin up instead, looking him dead in the eye.

"Thanks for being the right person for me to do that with," she said with a smile. Lucas kissed her forehead, prompting her to lay back down on his chest. She continued tracing shapes on his chest until she realized it was getting dark. "Huckleberry aren't your parents going to be home soon?"

"Actually they're in Connecticut for a wedding. They won't be home until tomorrow afternoon," he said, starting to run his fingers through Maya's hair. "So you can stay for a while." Maya smirked as though Lucas knew she would ask that question. She extended her arm to wrap around him, making herself comfortable.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words about the last chapter and all the nice things you said about my writing!**

 **Did you enjoy the Lucaya fluff in this chapter? Lol I'm not a great smut writer so I did my best and skimmed over the rest of the sex part haha There are still a few more chapters left in this story and then I will start getting the sequel posted;) the next chapter is Lucaya, then there are a couple of friendship chapters and the epilogue..**

 **Ok so I'll get the next chapter posted when I have a total of 73 reviews on the story. So just 10 more reviews you guys! Love you all and as always thanks for reading!:)**


	12. I Have Something For You

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I didn't even check the story to see how many comments until this morning but when I checked it already had more than the amount of comments I asked for:) So as promised here is the next chapter! It's full Lucaya so I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 12: "I Have Something for You"

The sun peaked through the window in Lucas Friar's bedroom. 6:42am. Lucas was in the shower, as Maya slept peacefully in his bed. It was the morning after they had taken their relationship to the next level and Maya had stayed the night enjoying being wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. When Lucas's alarm blared through the morning air, Lucas offered to get up first so Maya could sleep a little longer; Maya agreed with no protest, being an avid "snooze button presser" herself. Lucas walked back into his room to the sight of his girlfriend. The little blonde pancake was balled up under the grey comforter on the bed. Her hair was a wild mess of gold that cascaded over the pillows. The covers moved up and down as she breathed steadily underneath them, her little eyes shut tight. Lucas stopped in his tracks and stared. Maya had stayed the night a couple of times before, when they were doing homework too late or had fallen asleep watching a movie and it was too late for Maya to go home. But every time, Lucas's parents would make him sleep on the couch, instead of in the bed with Maya. This time was different.

Lucas walked over to Maya and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to wake her up as lightly as possible.

"Babe," he said softly. He began lightly stroking her hair to ease her awake until her eyes fluttered open. "Babe you gotta get ready for school," he said, only to see Maya's eyes close again. He smiled, deciding to give her a minute. As he began to get dressed, Maya shifted her position under the covers. She looked up at Lucas as he stood in front of his dresser picking out a pair of jeans.

"Can't we just skip school today?" Maya asked, playing with the edge of the white blanket she had on her. Lucas laughed; this wasn't the first time he heard that request from her.

"No we can't. And we have to leave early so you can stop home and get clothes because you don't have any here," he explained as the blonde in his bed pouted. Maya was perfectly comfortable in the blue t-shirt she had stripped off her boyfriend yesterday before they had sex. It smelled just like Lucas. Lucas stood in front of the closet, sliding on a grey t-shirt as Maya kept trying to convince him that school wasn't necessary today.

"Please babe!" she begged.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" he asked, wondering why today the "lets skip school" conversation was so important to her. The blonde lying in bed shrugged and pushed some hair out of her face before giving Lucas a sincere look.

"I just want to spend the day with you. Yesterday was….amazing. And really important to me and I didn't really get to spend any time with you at all last week because of everything that was going on," Maya missed Lucas. Lucas knew how hard last week was for Maya; it was hard for him too and he missed her just as much. Maya didn't let him get a word in before continuing speaking. "We could do anything! We could lay in bed all day or go to Coney Island. And I won't even drag you to any art gallery or-" Maya stopped when she saw Lucas's face light up. "What?"

Lucas took a couple steps towards the bedroom door, but was stopped by Maya's confused voice.

"Lucas!" Lucas stopped, turning to face her. She sat straight up letting her hair fall over her shoulders in their tangled curls.

"I have something for you," he said mysteriously before leaving the room, only to come back less than a minute later. In his hand was an object wrapped in pretty red paper. Before handing it to her, he stood by the edge of the bed and smiled down at her, looking a little nervous. "I think yesterday I mentioned that I got you an anniversary present." Maya smirked.

"Yeah which I never got by the way," she said playfully. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed beside her and handed her the gift. Maya took it with caution as Lucas looked at her with that dopey nervous smile of his. She began ripping the paper off carefully. "Lucas what did you-" her words were cut short by a feeling of overwhelming surprise.

Under the wrapped paper was a painting; the painting. The painting from the SoHo gallery that she could stare at for hours. It was here in her hands. She ran her thumb over the dried paint, slightly unable to process what was happening.

"You're the one who bought it from the gallery?" she asked, not looking up from the painting in her hands.

"Happy anniversary," Lucas said quietly. He watched the girl he loves stare at the painting, just like he had done a million times before. "I know it's your favorite. Now you can look at it all you want." The corners of Maya's mouth curved up as she looked up from the painting that she could now call her own.

"Lucas this must have cost a fortune," she worried. Lucas shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. They gave me a really good deal when I told them it was for you," he explained smiling. Maya couldn't take it anymore. She placed the painted carefully on the bed beside then threw her arms tightly around Lucas's neck. His arms quickly became wrapped around her small figure.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, not wanting to let go of him.

"I love you," Lucas said, planting a kiss on Maya's nose. Maya smiled repeated the words to him, before initiating a real kiss on his lips. "Will you please go get ready? I promise after school… it's you and me," he begged in one final attempt to get both him and Maya to school on time. Maya's tiny pinky finger was held out in front of him.

"Promise?" Lucas smiled. His pinky went wrapped around hers, a small laugh escaping from her mouth.

"Promise."

Maya got up and walked off to the bathroom to get into the shower. Lucas stared at the painting that sat on the bed, in the spot Maya previously held. He looked down at the floor at the pile of clothes he knew were his and Maya's from yesterday, all except Lucas's shirt that was currently being worn by Maya. A big part of him wanted to take Maya up on her suggestion to stay in bed all day. To him, having Maya's warm skin under his arms all day would be the best. Her long golden hair draped over his chest as she laid her head on him. He could look into her eyes all day long with no disturbance. Her amazing eyes that he never got tired of looking at. Her voice only speaking to him all day. Hearing his name in her voice. Or hearing her laugh or giggle. A whole day lying in bed with Maya Hart. Just so Lucas could fall in love with her all over again for a thousand different reasons.

Maya came strolling into the bedroom, just wrapped in a beige towel she found in the bathroom under the sink.

"Why are you looking at me like that Huckleberry?" she asked, finding it hard not to notice the dopey smile he was giving her right now.

"I think I'm just really in love with you that's all," he said, the dopey smile never leaving his face. Maya laughed.

"Now was that so hard to say?" she teased. She put on her same pair of jeans from the day before and one of Lucas's flannels, the two leaving the apartment hand in hand towards school, Maya ensuring Lucas she was content wearing his flannel all day.

At 7:49 exactly, the couple walked into school. Lucas had his arm draped over Maya's shoulder casually as they walked, noticing their friends all standing by Zay's locker, which was just down the hall and within sight from Lucas's. Maya's eye went to Riley and stayed there. Her feet stopped her, causing Lucas to stop in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting his gaze back and forth from Maya to their friends.

"You know I have to tell Riley right? It's like best friend code you have to tell your best friend when you lose your virginity," she explained. Lucas raised an eyebrow. Maya was nervous to tell Riley. She looked up to Riley, and she wanted her best friend to be proud of her. She knew what she and Lucas had done wasn't a mistake. She couldn't see herself ever regretting having sex with him the day before, but what Riley thought of her was important to her.

"We could talk to her together?" Maya shook her head immediately.

"No! This is definitely a girl thing." She thought for a moment. "Bay window. Rated pg-13 bay window, but bay window." Lucas gripped Maya's hand, knowing she didn't want to disappoint Riley. As the young couple walked up to their friends, Maya leaned in towards Riley and whispered a soft, "Bay window after school."

 **A/N: So a couple chapters ago a guest commented with the full correct guess of where the story was going! Haha and I think a couple more people guessed Lucas would give her the painting. How did you guys like it though!? You guys seem to still be enjoying it and it makes me really glad! I have such amazing readers:)**

 **Ok so next chapter will be posted when the story has a total of 90 reviews! Thanks for reading as always loves**


	13. Boy to Boy

**A/N: Alright so next chapter up! This is just a short little chapter because 1. I wanted more Zay in the story and 2. I felt like I needed to see more of Lucas in the story since I kept it Maya focused this whole time…**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 13: "Boy To Boy"

Lucas sat in his seat in his biology class. He had already had this doughy-eyed look plastered on his face all day. Since the moment he woke up this morning holding that small perfect girl in his arms, his smile wouldn't go away and he couldn't imagine it going away any time soon. The words finally came out. That definitely was not the way that he wanted to tell Maya how much he couldn't imagine his life without her, but at least it was out. Lucas's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a message from his best friend.

From: Zay

 _What happened with you and short fry? You guys seemed cool this morning…_

Lucas had not gotten a chance yet to tell Zay what happened between him and Maya the day before. He smiled, already being able to imagine his best friend's face when he told him the good news.

To: Zay

 _Meet me after class? On the stairs?_

It took only a moment for Zay to reply "yes." Lucas hoped Maya would be ok with Lucas sharing the good news with Zay. She was going to tell Riley after all, after she gets past the nerves of telling her. He didn't fully understand why Maya was so nervous to tell Riley. Riley had not been anything but supportive of the two blondes relationship. He didn't want Maya to be scared or nervous, he never wanted to see her feel any of those emotions. He mentally kicked himself in this moment as he realized he had caused her these emotions the past week.

There was a part of him that would never forgive himself for hurting Maya like he had hurt her, for doing anything to make her believe he didn't want to be with her.

After class, Lucas wandered quickly to the stairs. Zay was already there, scrolling on his phone.

"Hey man!" Lucas called out to Zay as he approached closer. He wore a wide grin on his face, excited to share the good news of his relationship with Maya. Zay turned his full attention to Lucas by sliding his phone into his pocket.

"You look happy." Lucas nodded. "Maya looked pretty happy this morning too." Lucas looked at Zay, his smile staying put on his face. "Don't leave me hanging here Friar, did you guys talk yesterday like you were supposed to?"

Lucas had called Zay the day before prior to Maya coming over. He was ridiculously nervous about how it was going to go. Part of him thought Maya was going to break up with him. She had begun avoiding him the past couple days and he didn't know what to expect. Zay pounded it into his head that he needed to tell Maya how he felt then or it might be too late.

"Yeah we did. She came over," Lucas sort of enjoyed playing with Zay right now. Zay's face was anxiously waiting to be told the whole story. No one supported Lucas and Maya's relationship like Zay did. Lucas chuckled just thinking about it.

"And?" Zay asked, lightly hitting Lucas on the shoulder.

"And we got into a huge fight!" Lucas continued with a smile on his face. Zay's face twisted with confusion. "But we worked it out. We worked everything out." Zay could tell this was all leading up to something bigger.

"Lucas Friar if you don't tell me what happened between you two. Did you at least tell her you love her?" Zay could tell Lucas felt some special way about Maya. He could always tell. According to Zay, he could tell Lucas was in love with Maya before Lucas even knew. Lucas nodded, alerting Zay that he did finally tell Maya about his exact feelings. "Ok and what happened? And no more beating around the bush man!" Lucas knew he was driving Zay crazy. He chuckled before finally giving in and telling Zay the whole story.

"She said it back. And we might have done what people do when they're in love," Lucas trailed off his sentence, wanting Zay to get it on his own. Zay stared wide-eyed at the blonde boy.

"You mean you two…." He as well trailed off. Lucas just nodded, unable to get rid of that same wide smile on his face. "All right Lucas." Zay high-fived his best friend. "That's amazing! How was it?" It seemed like a personal question and Lucas wasn't about to give him specific details, of course, but it was his best friend, so gave him as much as he felt he could.

"It was something. To be honest, we didn't really even know what we were doing." Lucas laughed remembering the moments where they fumbled around or just started laughing. "But I don't know, it was incredible. I didn't think I could be any more in love with her, but something about sex, it makes you see the person you're with in this new way." Lucas could feel his dopey smile on his face, but he couldn't get rid of it. With that beautiful blonde girl on his mind, he could only muster up that smile.

"You got it so bad for blonde beauty," Zay laughed. Lucas soon joined in the laughter. "I am really happy for you guys."

In the back of Lucas's mind, he was hoping Zay would bring this up to Maya. She needs to know that their friends are happy for them, and that includes Riley. This was Zay he was talking about, of course he couldn't keep this secret. Anything that would help Maya get past this odd fear she had of telling Riley, Lucas would do.

 **A/N: Like I said it was a short chapter. To be completely honest it was an afterthought chapter but I think it's cute haha**

 **Next chapter has cute friendship and a bit more Lucaya so make sure you guys get to reviewing! Next one will get posted at a total of 103 reviews so just 12 more! Thanks for reading as always you guys:)**


	14. Shake Off Your Nerves

**A/N: Just two more chapters then the epilogue and then the story is over:( But at least then the sequel comes haha But for now here is the next chapter!**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 14: "Shake Off Your Nerves"

Maya spent the majority of the day jittery about telling Riley about her and Lucas having sex. Riley agreed to the requested bay window meeting after school, but whenever she questioned Maya what it was about, Maya would dodge the question.

"Is it about Lucas?" she would ask repeatedly. "Is everything ok? Did something happen?" Maya would just shake her head and insist on just saving it for the bay window. Maya was still trying to formulate the right words to tell Riley. It was 6th period. Maya was sitting at her desk, scribbling little drawings in her notebook. Zay walked up behind her, putting his face close to her ear.

"What's up Hart?" he said, causing the blonde to jump slightly. Zay took his seat behind Maya and smiled at her extra wide. Maya answered back with a "hey" before turning her attention to him. She noticed his suspicious smile almost immediately and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" she questioned him. Zay's smile remained on his face.

"Oh nothing. You went over to Lucas's place yesterday right?" Maya just nodded. "How did that go?"

"Good. I think we worked everything out."

"From what I heard, it went better than good," Zay said, his elbow nudging Maya's arm playfully. Maya's eyes went wide.

"What do you know?" Maya asked, keeping her voice low. Zay just started nodding, telling Maya he knew everything. He let out a laugh before Maya playfully hit him on the arm. "Did Lucas tell you?" she asked.

"I've been friends with Lucas since I was 7 years old. Did you think he wouldn't tell me? Please blondie," he teased. Maya smiled.

"I didn't think he would tell you so quickly. I haven't even told Riley yet!" Zay looked at her in confusion on how he knew before Riley.

"What? I thought you would've called Riley right after to tell her." He was joking and let Maya know it with the small chuckle that came after.

"Haha very funny. I'm telling her after school. I'm just a little nervous," Maya looked down at her fingers as she started twiddling them around each other.

"What could you be nervous about?" Zay was genuinely concerned about what was bothering Maya. They had a close relationship. She often confided in him for advice on Lucas and he would keep her company sometime when Lucas was at baseball practice. Even during the past couple weeks, he knew why Lucas had been acting so weird and he could see what his distant behavior was doing to Maya. He wanted to tell her so bad, let her know how much Lucas cared about her; loved her. So this morning when Lucas told him about what happened with Maya the day before, he was more than relieved. He knew Lucas would never purposefully make Maya sad or upset. He rarely ever even did it on accident. Once he managed to make her cry when he was too good at pretending he had forgotten her birthday in an attempt to throw her a surprise birthday party. Lucas could barely even look himself in the mirror after he saw Maya cry, thinking he had really forgotten. But this whole mess, this tore Lucas apart. Zay couldn't bear to see Lucas hurting as much as he was hurting; the same about Maya.

"I just don't want Riley to be mad at me. Or disappointed in me. I mean me and Lucas are so young and what if she just thinks it's a mistake what we did?" Maya revealed to Zay. She felt comfortable telling him exactly how she felt about this whole thing. Zay looked at her, taking in her worry and trying to decide what the best answer was. He just wanted to make her feel better. Lucas was so happy, he just Maya to be too.

"Do you think it's a mistake?" Maya's head shot up as he finished his question.

"No! No of course not! I love Lucas and I don't regret it for even a second," Maya rambled.

"Alright. And you're happy right?" Maya nodded. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about the previous night. She thought about Lucas and his eyes looking into hers and his warm touch on her skin, his hand sliding across her back and twirling her hair. She found her peaceful place with her head laying on his chest, breathing in time with him, nothing but the sound of his steady heartbeat under her ear. She nodded again, looking up at Zay.

"Yeah. I'm really really happy." Zay smiled right back at her, having a pretty good idea of what was going through her mind.

"Then Riley will see that. She's your best friend," Zay promised. Maya laughed, then smiled bigger in gratitude for Zay giving her a brief remedy for her nerves.

"You know what? You're right. I'm sure you're right!" Maya nodded as she spoke, trying to really believe the words. Truth be told, she only half believed Zay.

After class, there was only one period left until the end of school. And that meant one more period until Maya had to tell Riley. She had assured Zay that she was fine during class, then hitting him when he jokingly asked for details on her Lucas's activities yesterday. Now Maya was walking through the halls towards her last class. She noticed on her way that her boyfriend was standing at his locker, digging through it. She walked up to him from behind and put her hands on his sides. He was slightly startled but smiled when he turned around to see it was her.

"Hey babe!" he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "I was actually hoping I would see you." Maya leaned her side against the lockers, taking Lucas's hand loosely in hers. "I know we said after school it was you and me but in all the excitement I forgot today was Tuesday." Maya was confused at first on why that was significant. Her brow furrowed in confusion, waiting for an explanation, but then quickly understood.

"Baseball day," she finished for him. Lucas has baseball practice after school on Tuesdays. Both of them had managed to forget. Lucas nodded, but Maya smiled. "It's cool Huckleberry. I have to talk to Riley after school anyway."

"You guna tell her about… yesterday?" Lucas asked. Maya answered with a simple nod. The nervous expression on her face gave her emotions away quickly. "Nervous?"

"Oh yeah," Maya said, frustratingly pushing her hair back. She could feel Lucas tighten his grip on her hand in an effort to comfort her. Maya's expression changed to a smirk before smiling up at Lucas. "Speaking of yesterday, you told Zay about what we did!" She giggled as Lucas's expression became the nervous one now.

"Hey you get to tell your best friend then I get to tell mine," he said smiling. "Besides I just thought it might make you feel better telling Riley if someone already knew. And if that person happened to be really happy for us."

"Well he's definitely really happy. I haven't seen him this happy for us since we told him we started dating in the first place." Both of the teens smiled and laughed. Zay had always been supportive of them and their relationship, even when it wasn't a "relationship" yet. Lucas was positive he could count on Zay being excited for them and even more positive that Zay couldn't hide the fact that he knew from Maya. Lucas knew Riley would be happy for Maya. He and Riley did have a past but both of them were over it. They were just friends now; best friends. Riley knew how much Lucas cared about Maya and even though Riley laughed every time it was brought up, Lucas agreed with Maya that Riley and Farkle cared about each other in the same way. Riley wouldn't be disappointed or angry. She would be happy at the kind of love he and Maya had built for themselves. He knew that, but for some reason Maya didn't. He hated seeing that nervous, scared look on her face. He wanted to help, but he didn't completely know how.

"You know this has nothing to do with you right Lucas?" Maya asked suddenly. Lucas was confused at the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me being nervous to tell Riley about us having sex. I don't want you to think it's because I regret what we did or because I don't love you because I love you more than anybody." Lucas looked at Maya. He knew this wasn't about that. She didn't regret it, and neither did he. Telling Maya he loved her and connecting with her like he had done the day before was the best decision he had ever made. "Besides Riley, you are the most important person in my entire life, you know that right?" Lucas kissed her to let her know the answer was yes. He felt a smile appear on her lips when the deep, but quick kiss ended.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know how important Riley is to you. But everything is going to be fine alright?" he explained as his strong hands cupped her cheeks. Maya nodded, receiving a kiss on the nose. Her nose crinkled as it was tickled by her boyfriend's lips, causing both of them to smile. "I'm sorry it's not you and me after school." Lucas continued.

"It's alright. Another time," Maya said, starting to walk in the direction of her class, closely followed by Lucas.

"We're all meeting at Topanga's tonight. How about after that it's you and me? I could walk you home? We could go to that ice cream place you like, and we can take the long way home, and maybe do some of this," he said trailing off his sentence as he reached over and kissed Maya on the lips. Two more kisses landed on her cheek as the two laughed.

"Aw all my favorite things! Throw in a trip to that 24 hour Mexican place and a chimichanga and you got a deal," she said, prompting a laugh from Lucas.

The two rushed off to their classrooms after a quick "deal" from Lucas and a goodbye kiss. Maya was still nervous about telling Riley. She couldn't shake the nerve; she didn't know why. Both Zay and Lucas were completely right. Riley was her best friend! Only time would tell how this would play out; unfortunately that time was only the 43 minutes left in this final class period.

 **A/N: Couldn't resist a little Zaya friendship lol I have a special spot in my heart for Zaya friendship;) Also obviously Lucaya and Maya's obsession with chimichangas hahah**

 **Did you guys like the chapter? Next chapter is the Rilaya talk and after that is the epilogue! The sequel probably won't get posted until a couple weeks after I finish this story because it's not done being written and I really want to finish writing the story entirely before I start posting but hopefully I can get a lot written during the next couple of days.**

 **Also a couple people have reviewed asking if the sequel is while they are in college. I always forget to answer that in the authors notes. But yes it is their freshman year of college! I might have actually gone overboard on the angst and drama but whatever hahah**

 **I love my readers so much! You guys are the best! Next chapter posted at 115 reviews!**


	15. Peaches and Pumpkin

**A/N: I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story!**

 ** _Chapter 15: "Peaches and Pumpkin"_**

"Maya what's going on? Why are you so nervous?" Riley asked.

The two had been sitting in the bay window for almost 35 minutes down. There was silence except for the constant questions from Riley. Maya sat playing with a pillow, avoiding eye contact with Riley.

"Maya what's going on? Is it about Lucas?" Maya finally looked up, but not at Riley. Just straight ahead at the wall.

"No. Well, kind of I guess," Maya stuttered. Riley turned her whole body around to face Maya, bringing her arm out to place a hand on Maya's arm.

"What happened? You two seemed fine this morning," Maya nodded but still couldn't bring herself to look at Riley. "Did you guys talk about everything?"

"Oh yeah we did," Maya said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Maya's eyes were brought up to look at Riley. She was so naïve and wholesome. What if she just didn't approve of little 16 year old Maya having sex?

"So what happened?" Riley's voice was getting anxious. Maya decided in that moment that she couldn't beat around the bush anymore. Lucas was right: the love the two of them had was something Maya could be proud of. She was proud of it. And her relationship with Riley was the thing she was most proud of. Riley would understand. Maya shifted to face Riley. She set the pillow down and looked her friend in the eye.

"Riles I have to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you're going to react to it," Maya started. She noticed Riley's face become almost concerned. "It's nothing bad!" she said in an effort to sooth her friend's mind. "At least I don't think it's bad. And I'm just hoping you don't either."

"Maya you're freaking me out," Riley confessed. This was it.

"Ok so yesterday I went over to Lucas's place to talk to him about everything," she began. Riley nodded along, hanging onto every word Maya spoke. "And one thing led to another and we may have…" Maya had trouble getting the final words out. "Me and Lucas had sex!" She blurted out. She had a moment of courage to get it out and didn't want to waste it finding the right words. She stared at Riley's face to gage how she was feeling, but Riley's face had no expression. "Riles please say something."

"You two did what?" Riley asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Ok Riley before you think too badly of it, we did use a condom and it was only the once! And I just don't want you to think badly of me because-" Maya could feel herself rambling on but couldn't stop. So Riley cut her off.

"Maya! I could never think badly of you. Why would you think that?" Riley asked. She grabbed Maya's hand to calm her down.

"I don't know. It's Lucas you know, and you two… I don't know…you're Lucas and Riley… and-" she admitted.

"And you're Lucas and Maya," Riley said, cutting her off again. Maya hadn't realized this was why she was so nervous to tell Riley until Riley herself had asked her. It wasn't Maya and Lucas or even Riley and Maya; it was Riley and Lucas. "Maya you and Lucas are so much more than me and Lucas ever were. Sure it was hard for me at first when I found out you had feelings for Lucas and even more when you two started dating. But seeing you two together… Do you love him?" Maya quickly nodded.

"Yeah. I do Riles. He told me he loved me yesterday," Maya said almost hesitantly. Riley's smile grew 10 times wider instantly.

"Really?" Maya nodded excited. "See? Maya I don't have feelings for Lucas anymore. Ok I haven't for a long time. And I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things about you and Lucas. You should know that." Maya left silly for thinking Riley wouldn't be happy for her. She had been nothing but happy for the two blondes for months now. It took her a couple months to get used to their new dynamic after her and Lucas broke up, but as soon as she saw how happy they made each other, she was on board. Now was no different. Riley had understanding in her eyes and her smile was nothing but sincere. Maya wrapped her tiny arms around Riley and hugged her.

"Thanks pumpkin," she whispered in the brunette's ear. Riley of course hugged her back, smiling at her friend being happy.

"Alright," Riley began as she pulled away from their hug, "tell me about yesterday." Both girls giggled. Maya grinned as she was brought back to the memories of it.

"You know how in movies whenever it's two people's first time, it's always perfect?" Riley nodded. "Yeah it wasn't like that. I mean Lucas was amazing and he asked me if I was ok like a thousand times," Riley laughed being able to picture that from Lucas, "Neither of us really knew how it worked. Well obviously we knew the basics but I don't know I guess we just kind of felt our way through it. And it hurt! Nobody tells you how much it's going to hurt." Riley laughed. "It wasn't perfect, but at the same time it was. And I loved every single minute of it."

"It's because you loooove him," Riley teased drawing out the word "love." Maya smiled. She had to agree. She couldn't imagine how weird and unpleasant her first time would've been if it had been with anybody but Lucas. Lucas made her feel comfortable and loved and safe.

"So you're really happy for us?"

"Yes! Peaches you're my best friend in the whole world. You're practically my sister. And I just want you to be happy. And I can tell Lucas makes you happy," Riley explained. Maya took this opportunity to slightly shift the conversation.

"And I want you to be happy too. And I think I know a certain person who makes you happy," Maya smirked. Riley was confused only for a moment before realizing she knew the familiar direction this conversation was going in.

"Maya I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

"Riley! I've seen you and Farkle together. And can I tell you a little secret?" Riley nodded, nervous but eager to hear. "When you're not looking, Farkle looks at you the exact same way I'm sure I look at Lucas." Riley looked shocked to say the least.

"Maya that's not true," Riley couldn't believe what Maya was saying. Lucas and Maya were the best couple she knew. The fact Maya was comparing them with herself and Farkle was crazy to her. But she also secretly hoped Maya was right. And that Maya hadn't noticed how she looks at Farkle when he's not looking.

"It's 100% true! It's obvious how he feels about you. He's loved both of us since we were kids, but I think he finally picked which one he's in love with," Maya confessed. The brunette next to her stared at the blonde in wonder. "Look I know you and Lucas broke up because of me." The blonde was cut off before she could speak more.

"We did not break up because of you Maya," Riley intervened. "That might have been a big reason, but there were so many other reasons."

"All I'm saying is that a reason for your breakup was that Lucas had feelings for me, but could another reason be because you had feelings for Farkle?" Maya asked. Riley didn't even know what to say. She had thought about it before. She thought about it more than she would like to admit. But Farkle was her best friend in the whole world, besides Maya that is.

"I think I'm scared Peaches," Riley finally said after a moment of thinking.

"Of what?"

"I don't want to lose Farkle. What if we get into a relationship and it doesn't work out? And then I lose him and everything is messed up?" Maya stared at Riley. She had no idea Riley felt this way; she didn't know she had this fear.

"Riley you and Farkle are always going to have each other by your side. That is never going to change!" Maya tried her best to sooth Riley's troubled thoughts.

"What if it's not worth it?" Riley worried.

"You'll never know if you don't try it." Maya paused as she grabbed Riley's hand and held onto it tight. "But for whatever it's worth, I think it'll be worth it."

Riley had no words. She reached over and hugged her best friend. If she even had a shot of being as happy as Maya and Lucas were with each other, then she should take it.

And Farkle was that shot.

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO POST. I'm seriously the worst! I left on vacation Tuesday and I 100% meant to get this chapter posted before I left but I woke up late and still had packing to do (typical me) so it was pretty hectic and I didn't remember until I was on the freeway and I didn't bring my laptop with me… So I'm so sorry!**

 **But I hope this chapter was worth waiting for…I know this is a big chapter you guys have been waiting for….which just makes feel worse about not having posted it sooner. Did Riley react like you thought she would? Honestly I feel this is how Riley would react, if Maya is happy then she's happy.**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue and the final chapter! You guys are the best and I'm glad to know a good amount of you are looking forward to the sequel:) Please let me know in the comments both if you liked this chapter and if you plan on reading the sequel when I start posting it.**

 **Next chapter posted at 130 reviews!**


	16. Questions Answered (author's note)

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **One reviewer on the last chapter asked me a few questions so I'm going to answer them real quick….**

 **1\. TBH GMSki Lodge upset me. Not just because Rucas ended up together (which obviously as a Lucaya or die shipper disappointed me) but just at how they devalued Maya's feelings like the way they did pissed me off. That was poor writing in my opinion and it was taking the easy way out of that plot….**

 **2\. Yes I did ship Riley/Lucas! Well kind of…. Haha What happened was even though I was a huge BMW fan growing up I just never got around to watching GMW. So way before I started actually watching I was on Tumblr and came across a gif set of Rucas and thought it was cute. Like "aw two kids having a little romance. They're cute" kind of thing. I went through the Rucas tag a little bit and reblogged a couple things but then just went on my way. But later, I think a little after the Texas trilogy aired, I saw a Lucaya gif set and went through the Lucaya tag. I was an instant shipper and probably spent hours going through their Tumblr tag and reblogging the hell out of everything. We're talking the whole 9-yards of getting a new OTP. It was because of them I actually finally went and watched all the episodes and started officially watching GMW… so I guess if you want to say I shipped Rucas first, I technically did, but I was hooked on Lucaya the second I saw them.**

 **3\. My favorite character is definitely Zay! He is just such an interesting character who has such a unique relationship with everyone on the show and I love exploring those relationships in fanfiction. I wish he had more episodes centered on him!**

 **4\. Ok I'm going to be real honest…I NEVER liked Angela. So I was so relieved when they didn't get back together on GMW. Plus not to mention, if he had gotten back with Angela, Maya would have never gotten her little family!**

 **5\. Yes I have signed the petition! I think there is so much more to explore about the kids and how they grow and so many more lessons (and I know the show isn't about ships but I NEED more Lucaya hahahah so sue me) so did sign the petition, but I think right now we're all more concerned on whether or not they will even get a season 4.**

 **If anyone has any more questions about GMW or my writing or just me please ask me in the comments! I actually had fun answering these questions haha**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter! Well technically it's the epilogue but still it's the last part of this story. This is about 6 months after where the last chapter ended off…**

 **I don't own GMW, just the plot of this story.**

 ** _Epilogue_**

It was October. A cool autumn breeze blew through the air and the sound of tree branches swaying could be heard in quiet places. In one quiet place in particular, the sound of "I do" being said by two people could be heard. On this cool afternoon, Katy Hart became Katy Hunter as she stood in her white dress, holding hands with Shawn Hunter. Maya stood next to her mom, a huge smile on her face. She looked out into the audience of friends and family and spotted one handsome, blonde cowboy in the second aisle of seats. He looked at her and smiled. Maya snickered slightly under her breath, turning her attention back to her mom and her new dad.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Shawn and Katy wasted no time and leaned their smiling faces into one other's for a kiss. Everyone in their seats cheered for the couple and clapped as the kiss ended.

Although he should have been looking at the couple walking back up the aisle hand-in-hand, Lucas couldn't take his attention away from Maya. His beautiful girlfriend stood at the altar holding her maid-of-honor bouquet. He had never seen her so happy. When the guests all got out of their seats to move to the reception area, Lucas moved instead to Maya, joining her next to the altar.

"In case I didn't tell you already, you look beautiful," he admired. His fingers stroked lightly on her arm as he stepped closer to her, eliminating any space between them. Her arms welcomed the physical embrace by wrapping tightly around his torso.

"Thank you. But you've already told me that like 6 times today," she laughed. Lucas's eyes didn't move from hers. His fingers reached up to push a strand of stray golden hair away from her face. His hand lingered on her soft cheek as he leaned his head down closer to hers.

"And I'll probably tell you 6 more times." The two smiled, but the embrace quickly turned into a kissing scene. It had been 6 months since the two had had sex for the first time. They had done it several times since then as they were only falling more and more in love with each other. A couple months after their first time, Maya and Lucas decided together that they should have another form of protection besides just condoms. Together they told Katy that they were having sex. Based on the conversation she had with Maya during wedding dress shopping, she wasn't exactly surprised at their declaration. She took Maya to the clinic later that same week to get birth control, but not before begging her to always be smart and safe. Katy also admitted to always liking Lucas and if Maya was going to be having sex, she was at least comforted slightly by the fact that it was with Lucas. She knew he would respect and take care of Maya and Katy made sure he knew she appreciated that.

They all also decided it would be best to keep all of this from Shawn. He would kill Lucas for even thinking about touching Maya like that, no matter how much he liked Lucas. And Shawn did like Lucas. They would have guy time sometimes when Lucas came over for dinner and a couple times Shawn even took Lucas to baseball games. Maya expressed to Shawn how important it was to her that the two of them get along, and Shawn took that to heart.

Only a couple weeks after Riley and Maya's bay window talk, Riley told Lucas what Maya's fears were in telling Riley about her and Lucas's first time. This of course concerned Lucas.

 _6 Months Earlier_

 _"_ _Maya I need to talk to you," Lucas uttered as he walked into Topanga's. Maya sat on the couch, scribbling notes into a notebook. She looked up, concerned by her boyfriend's tone._

 _"_ _Ok?" she dropped her notebook on the table in front of her and turned her attention to Lucas as he sat beside her. "About what?"_

 _"_ _I just talked to Riley and she told me what you said," Lucas said blankly. Maya honestly didn't know what he was referring to. He could tell by her expression so he continued. "When you told her about us a couple weeks ago. Why you were afraid to tell her," he asserted. Maya's face twisted with anxiousness. She hadn't told Lucas about her fears of him and Riley. She didn't want to upset him by making him think she didn't trust him around Riley because she did._

 _"_ _Can we talk outside?" she asked. She could easily predict that this conversation was going to get emotional and didn't want everyone in the café to see that. She got up from her seat and quickly scurried outside, followed by Lucas._

 _"_ _Babe why didn't you tell me that's how you feel?" Maya didn't know the answer. Honestly she had been thinking about it since it came out during bay window. She shook her head, frustrated at the situation._

 _"_ _I don't know!"_

 _"_ _You know I don't have feelings for Riley anymore right? Those went away a very long time ago," he tried convincing her._

 _"_ _I know Lucas."_

 _"_ _Then why is me and Riley such an issue for you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know Lucas! Ok I didn't even really know I felt that way until Riley asked me why I was so freaked about telling her we had sex. I don't know why I feel this way alright? I just do," she paused. Her sad eyes looked right into Lucas's guilty ones. He couldn't help but feel like he caused whatever this was._

 _"_ _Maya… just talk to me," Lucas pleaded. He could tell Maya had something on her mind with this topic. He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him what was going on. Maya looked at him, scared to share her true feelings on the subject._

 _"_ _You and Riley have always been those two people that were just supposed to be together. Everybody thought that. Even you thought that!" Maya's eyes became wet, but she didn't wipe any moisture away. All of her thoughts and mixed emotions distracted her from her wet eyes. "And maybe that just messes with my head sometimes."_

 _Lucas moved in closer to her, placing his hands on her outer thighs, stroking them to comfort her._

 _"_ _Listen to me. Yeah I used to think that Riley and I were supposed to be together. I used to think the universe pushed us to be together because that's just how things were supposed to be. But we tried being together. And we saw how that worked out. Maya all I could think about was you. You were the only person I wanted to be with then and you are the only person I want to be with now." Maya sniffled as she listened to Lucas explain his feelings for her. "I'm sorry it took me a second to figure that out. But I don't care who the universe or anybody else wants me to be with. I want to be with you and I'm going to be with you for a hell of a long time if I can manage not to screw it up." Maya laughed and Lucas brought his hand up to wipe away a tear before it could fall from one of her blue eyes. "Alright?" Maya nodded and wiped away the rest of the tears, smiling at her boyfriend._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I felt like that," she apologized. Lucas just smiled, not believing she was still that gorgeous when she cried._

 _"_ _It's ok," he stated, pushing a piece of hair behind Maya's ear, "we'll just call it even." Both of them laughed and Maya sniffled just one last time to get it out. "I love you." Lucas pressed a kiss to Maya's forehead before she returned the "I love you" and pressed a kiss to his lips._

And now here they stood, stronger than ever. They had just started their junior year of high school and were even talking about college. Lucas had a baseball scholarship pretty much locked down to Brown University and Maya was looking into their arts department to study art history. Although they had some time before they had to apply to college, Lucas continuously mentioned both of them going to the same school. Maya laughed every time he brought it up. She would always joke and ask him if he would get tired of her, but that would make him laugh. Lucas wouldn't say it to her, he didn't want to freak her out thinking he was going too fast, but he knew she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Maya and Lucas ended their kiss when they heard a high pitched voice appear from behind them.

"You guys want to come join the rest of the wedding?" Riley's voice joked as she and Farkle came walking up to the blonde couple, hand-in-hand. After her talk with Maya, Riley decided she and Farkle were something she wanted to explore. They had been dating for 4 months now. Riley's smile never left her face. Farkle made her happier than she had ever been, and Maya could see it. She imagined watching the two of them was how it seemed when someone else would watch her and Lucas. They were always touching, even if it was just absent mindedly twirling their fingers around each other while carrying on two completely different conversations with other people.

Maya tightened her arms around Lucas and leaned into his chest.

"Congrats Maya! Someone's got a new dad!" Farkle complimented, draping his arm around Riley's shoulder as she latched her hand on his. Maya beamed.

"I know. Now I got everything I need." With those words she looked up at Lucas, then to her two happy friends. "Where's Zay?"

"In true Zay fashion, he has already found a pretty girl to flirt with at this wedding," Farkle laughed. Maya and Lucas both smiled, finding this information not hard to imagine out of their friend Zay.

"Come on. Let's go dance Huckleberry." Maya latched her hand onto Lucas's and dragged him out to the reception area, Riley and Farkle following close behind.

After the party, Katy and Shawn left on their honeymoon. Maya was staying home by herself, since her parents were only going to be gone for a few days. That night, Lucas and Maya got a cab and Maya leaned on her boyfriend's chest the whole ride, his fingers tracing circles on her thigh. He decided to stay with her, not wanting to leave her alone.

Maya slid into the same blue t-shirt she had taken off her boyfriend 6 months ago when they lost their virginity to each other. Lucas let her have it after claiming it looked better on her. She crawled into bed, eager to be cradled in her boyfriend's arms. Her head settled into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Lucas knew Maya was tired and just wanted to go straight to sleep. So he planted one kiss on her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"Goodnight babe. I love you," he said quietly, drifting off to sleep.

Maya looked up and smiled. Her line of sight moved up to the wall. There on the wall just above the head of her bed, rested her favorite painting. The anniversary gift she received months ago. Their painting. She fit her head back into its place in Lucas's neck and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too."

 **A/N: How do you guys feel about the last chapter? Very fluffy but hey, who doesn't like Lucaya fluff?**

 **Ok so the sequel is almost done being written! Just like another chapter and a half to write so I'll probably start getting it posted in about a week or so. The sequel is SUPER ANGSTY AND HAS TONS OF DRAMA. I actually might have gone overboard with the drama in the sequel lol But I think you guys will like it!**

 **I'll put an update in this story when I post the first chapter of the sequel! Also thank you guys so much for all your kind words and reviews and love during this story:) You guys are the best! Hope to see you all in the reviews for the next story…**


	18. Sequel Update!

**Excited to announce to you guys that the first chapter of the sequel to this story is now up! It's called "Sometimes Love Is Hard".**

 **I would really love it if you guys would head over and give it a read. And a follow. And a review... If all of that isn't too much to ask haha**

 **If you guys liked this story... You'll really like the sequel.**

 **If you guys like Lucaya angst... You'll really like the sequel.**

 **If you guys like drama... You'll really like the sequel.**

 **If you guys like Riarkle... You'll really like the sequel.**

 **If you guys like Zaya... You'll really like the sequel.**

 **If you guys like cliche Lucaya fluff moments... You'll really like the sequel. Hahahahaha**

 **But basically the sequel, like this story was, is already written so I just have to post chapters! Hope to see all of you beautiful readers over in the sequel!**


End file.
